princess love
by Anna-bones-QueenOfThiefs
Summary: Hailey Cross- she just moved to a most terrifying city, being that she never believed that the world could be so strange. Thankfully she got help from certain street 'pirates'... AceXOC-LuffyXNami-slight ZoroXSanji
1. what?

The moon shined on the evening sky, every other time a single cloud floated over the sky. On a night like this every other town seemed to fall soundly asleep calmly and safely asleep, but not this city…

The lights from the stores put a ghostly appearance on every street, and in every alley strange sinister eyes stared into the streets. Grin's and evil looking smiles shined from the shadows, gangs and bad men stood and waited patiently for someone to walk to them and give them a juicy and fun night of screaming and playing around… this city was the Grand line,

And like a call from heaven, a car came driving through the streets, a car? No more like a limousine and the license plate on the front and the back labeled: cross… the limo' drove into a driveway of a large inn. And out came a man and a woman, all dressed in black expensive clothes. Actually looked like they just came out of a funeral, somehow they had this rich glow over them.

A man well shielded from the lights coming from the streets observed closely how they walked and how they panicked over little things, or in this case…mud.

"Hey boss? Are you thinking we should do something about them?" one of his men asked, he knew the look on his captains face, he was plotting something…and judging from the sly smile he had on it was something fun

The man smiled, whoever they were, they looked like fun people to use for a game…

Until a large man stepped out of the limousine and opened a bigger door, in a formal gesture the large butler bowed to the side when a girl stepped out. The men looked up in aw, she was gorgeous, actually looked like she was cut right out of an sophisticated French movie

The man stared at her and she looked around and walked a few steps and stared into the moon light. And the lights from the hotel and stores shined on her flawless face and curled black hair; she was wearing a black fur coat and high heels. Looked around until her eyes met, she looked away fast and hurried to her mother, the men chugged and soon broke into laughter. The woman, the girl's mother, looked over to the alley and got a worried face on and pushed her daughter into the hotel. The butler stood outside and guarded the limousine, until the man turned and stepped inside the limo' and drove away.

A short moment passed until the woman stepped out of the hotel holding a phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other…

A few blocks away cell-phone rang a loud tone, the music played wannbe with spice-girls, Nami looked up from her desk and put down the feather pen, she was drawing a map from the book, most people would call that copying but she preferred her own version of the maps. That's why she drew them on beautiful brown paper and used ink and a feather pen to draw them. It was her passion.

She reached for her phone and brought it up to her ear, she opened her lips to greet her but the voice on the other side of the line beat her.

"Hello…?" sounded the female voice in her cell

"Yes, hello." She answered in a sweet voice…

"Who am I speaking to?" the woman asked.

Nami knew exactly who she was, since she called in the number he used when on duty in school, she was just another petrified mother calling to ask her to guide her little one threw the school, oh well it's what you get for wanting to join the welcoming comity…

"my name is Nami, I'm in the welcoming comity, might I ask who I'm speaking to?" she said as sweetly as she could, If there is one thing she learned on her job there, it was to always sound as sweet and gentle as you possibly could, otherwise the parents that called her to see if there young ones were doing ok in this school…

"Oh then, I am Mrs. Cross, Lady Emily Cross if you will, I am going to be sending my daughter into this school…"

There it was… another worried parent just a little paranoid…this school was not all bad. She did like it here, all her friends were there. She liked it hear, her boyfriend was here…

"Right, well I'll pass it over to the headmaster…ill just need the name and age, which will lead to her grade and status…" she went over the basic points of the school and what the welcoming comity was supposed to do when her daughter would come… she never liked the first times she talked to overprotective parents, but this one seemed a little over panicked, she was rushing the talk.

"Just to clarify… If anything happens to my little star I will sue the school!" she said when finally she stopped their conversation. '_Hmm there's something new…' _Nami thought to herself, she had never had a threat…

"I assure that I will do anything I can do…"

"No! You don't understand…" Mrs. Cross paused for a second, like she was thinking hard about something…"… I want her to be protected, 24/7! She has a…condition…"

"You mean like a disease?"

"No! If it's any of your concern, she will tell you herself…" Mrs. Cross said and Nami could just see the snob face she had on right now…and a small vain started to form on her head and throb…

"Alright then I will tell the headmaster and vice head mistress, I will tell you when miss cross can have the tour given by me and my friend Vivi. Your daughter will be in good hands with us…"

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better…_bib, bib, bib." _And that marked the end of that conversation… Nami grunted but then sighed. There was no need to bitch about it. Those parents were right, when she thought about it; the grand line was a bit risky…

She stood up from desk chair and walked into the living room… the draped were closed and Usopp and Luffy were pinned to the TV and Zoro was napping in the couch, she smiled and walked to Zoro and sat beside him, she was going to ger Luffy's attention somehow, she was going to please the rich snob somehow, maybe the cross lady would feel better knowing her daughter had her friends as well, and who knows, perhaps she would be fun.

"Luffy! There's a new girl coming to school… and I'm supposed to show her around the school…"

"Really!" Luffy shouted and stood up from the game, Usopp not nearly as happy about it as Luffy was. Cause with Luffy's player gone his player crashed. And soon the TV labeled: GAME OVER

"Yeah but that only means I won't make it to dinner Luffy…"

Luffy's face turned disappointed for a while. She knew he was disappointed; they had all prepared a night all alone together. And Luffy had promised to pay more attention to her then the food…

"Oh…" Luffy looked bummed, he looked down on the floor and the shadow from his hat shaded over his eyes, he looked so series and... It just reminded Nami on how much she liked him…she felt so sorry right now.

"It's alright! Ill want to meet her! That will make it better!" he shouted and grinned. Nami stood up and hugged him, just a little hug made him feel better every time…

"Oh get a room…!" Usopp said and started a new game.

"We have one… want us to use it?" Nami asked him with a mischievous smile she got imaginary cat ears and fangs. Usopp started to tremble with fear…

"Nonono!" he said and shook his head, he turned away and started the game again; Luffy soon joined him and said something about kicking his ass. Nami smiled and sat back down, and listened to Zoro snore so loud she expected the roof to cave in any time…

Sanji walked out of the kitchen with an arm full of plates, and on his heels came Chopper with an arm full of knives and forks and glass's, the little kid looked troubled and walked wobbly.

"Nami chwan dinner is ready~3" he said and floated around the living room and knocked on Zoro's head so he woke up with noises, cursed the ero-cook a few times and then stood up. As soon as Luffy heard dinned her bolted like a lightning over to the table as fast as Nami had ever seen him, he was hungrier then usually apparently. All together the roommates collected around the table and Sanji told them whet incredible dish he had made for this evening.

"Hey Nami who is that new girl coming to school?" Usopp asked with his mouth stuffed with potatoes,

"Hmm, there's a new girl coming?" chopper asked and looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, she's a coming this Friday, her paranoid mother wants me to give her a tour around school." Nami answered, not looking up from her dish.

"I bet she's a nice girl, what's her name?"

"Hailey… something, her mother was really paranoid about her safety she wants her protected 24/7… it got a little annoying…"

"A new girl coming? Wow I wonder if she's pretty…" Sanji said and looked dramatically into the dark.

"Don't get any ideas, ero-cook. I bet her mother wants to protect her from a prostitute like you" Zoro said and brought his glass to his lips, Sanji pounded the back of his head and Zoro's drink came squirting out of his nose.

Luffy, chopper and Usopp exploded out of laughter, Nami chugged a little, Zoro stood up from the table, anger burning from his eyes and soon they were in a huge fight,

"Guys, no fighting in the kitchen!" Nami scolded them,

"Oh of course, anything for you, Nami chwan3" Sanji said and sunk down into his chair, the evening flew by like nothing unusual, when Nami got tired of it and she wanted to sleep , Luffy stopped his videogame playing and took her and silently walked her into his room, there he didn't say anything ether, he just smiled. Then when she started to undress, his strong arms wrapped around her and helped her take her clothes of, up to the point where it was just Luffy undressing Nami…

Nami closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers all over her body, she was now not in anything but her underwear. She looked back at him he was a little insecure when it came to that part… he was still so clueless. Nami smiled and reached out for his hands, she wrapped them around her chest and let his hands cup her breasts, Luffy swallowed, he was nervous…

She rested her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder. And breathed in his sent… Luffy's nose and lips brushed against her neck and she knew that he was breathing in her perfume… he backed off with her into the bed and laid her down…

He started to strip down, his bare torso and pants barely staying up to cover his area. She watched as he dragged his pants down so he was only standing there in his boxers…

He strolled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist…

Soon after wards she fell asleep, with him breathing on her neck. She felt his heart beat on her back and soft breath sent her into her dream world…

Her last thought though was what kind of girl that Hailey would be…she snapped out of her state of dreams and turned to Luffy.

"Luffy…" she started; he answered with a mumble…

"That new girl… her mother wants her to be protected… when there in this town…" she paused to see if Luffy was following her…

"Uu-huh…" he nodded.

"Do we have the time to be taking care of some girl we don't even know…?" her thoughts just turned, they couldn't be wondering around the city doing what they did with some girl in the drag… she had to get this of her shoulders… Nami's eyes snapped open; she just had a crazy idea!

"I dunno…" Luffy said half asleep,

"I was wondering… does your brother have anything on his hands lately...?"

Luffy's eyes snapped open… he was interested! He sat up in his bed and turned on the lamp

"Ace… I don't know, I haven't talked to him is a weary long time…"

"Can you see if I can meet with him? Sometime soon maybe…" she said and put on a cute pout…

Luffy put on his 'suspicious' face and pouted…

Nami smiled her had missed that pout… things had been sort of slow here so he didn't have a chance to do his suspicious face allot these days…

"Just call him, do it tomorrow…" she asked and after a thought, Luffy nodded…

Nami lay down on the pillow and dragged Luffy with her, she held his head in between her breasts and Luffy wrapped his arms around her hips and she hugged him and with that she fell asleep…

XXX

The next morning… Outside of the school… this was Gold D. Rogers elite private school for the gifted… and in the cool shadows from the trees outside the gates of the school gates stood a dark figure…he sat on a large motorcycle and looked at the people waltzing around the school grounds. He was certain that they were all minding there on beeswax not caring what the other person was doing or how he was. He pulled his hat down to his eyes and grinned…he remembered how it was when he was in this school.

As he recalled then he got in trouble allot… lots of screaming and yelling and being dragged to the principle office…ace laughed, those were good memory's ..Up to the point where he ran away and. Then the real adventure for him began. Compared to the life he had now then this school had been a waste of good time and effort to lern nothing…

He looked around for a second…'_wonder if they should be here about now…' _naah… his brother was such a dud that he didn't really expect him to be on time…

XXX

Nami stood outside the Sea-king hotel, '_wow, this is some fancy pants family…' _she thought to herself, she looked behind her and saw the car Luffy was in shot-gun and Sanji was driving chopper, Zoro and Usopp were in the back seat, the car was pretty huge to fit all of them in it. Sanji saw her looking and started to wave like the idiot he was…

the door opened suddenly and out stepped a woman, the door was opened by a large man that looked more to be a professional wrestling champion, he gracefully bowed to the woman how didn't seem too care…she walked down the steppes like a queen with her head held up so high, it was like she was going after Boa Hancock in a grace contest…

Nami saw just jet that she would never like that woman… to much VIP written over her face

"Who are you?" she asked and her voice was dripping in arrogance, Nami didn't say a thing as she took a moment to hate her…

And then the moment was over she smiled softly and introduced herself, "…I will be showing you daughter to the school…"

"oh really…" the woman known as Mrs. Cross walked over to her and Nami felt her eyes examine every part of her body, it felt a little…wrong….

"Didn't I specifically ask for protection, you don't look like you could even protect you self…" she said and walked over to the car…

Nami felt a wane throb in her fore head… and she felt the hate boil inside of her…

"I understand your concern, and I have thought of it completely though…" had she now…? As she had Luffy call his brother and they had agreed to meet outside of the school right before class, she was already a little late and she was starting to worry if he would give up and leave and then she didn't know what to do. She had started to make a list of all the things that could go wrong in this day and it was longer then she had imagined…

"I have a line of options I'm ready to test out a number of bodyguards in the school and whenever you have the time you can…"

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you cost, you must have a price for your service…?"

Nami blinked a few times before her mind started to take advantage of the situation…

Mrs. Cross walked back to the door and left Nami looking weary happy with a check for 50,000 beli… Nami tapped Luffy's window on the car,

"Isn't she coming soon?" Luffy asked pouting.

"She is coming isn't she… were getting late…" Usopp said leaning closer to her.

"Yeah, she's coming, her mother when to get her…" Nami sighed and looked back the door was opening again…

"She's coming!" she said sharp and straightened out her back. Sanji opened her door and stood in the door, the red did the same. They wanted to know who this new girl was like…

The door opened and she stepped out…

XXX


	2. new girl, new adventure

The one who walked off the front porch was like a dream, for a moment even Nami stared with aw…

If that was this Hailey girl… Nami understood why her mother wanted so eagerly to protect her… she was gorgeous, she walked with equal elegance as her mother but not quite as arrogant. Face was light with a curios smile and when her deep brown eyes Nami could see how well she was treated, like she had never had to worry about anything…

Raven black hair, waist long flowed like in a commercial and it was actually stupid how photoshopped she looked. With the time it took her to walk up to the car, Nami got a pretty good look at her. She looked European, with wide brown eyes and a sophisticated over all she would guess that she was ether English, German or Italian…

"Eeh hello…" she said and gave a shy smile…

"Remember your manners Hailey!" her mother's voice came screaming after her right after she dropped that 'hello'

"Yes…mama…" she said and looked down in a humble way. So Nami got a small tuck on her stomach…

"Um hello, I'm Nami…"'

"Weary nice to meet you Miss Nami… when shall school start…"

"Oh yes school!" Nami shouted and slided into the car…"come on in" she said and pulled the new girl into the car. She had a lightly scared look on her face and kept her hands close to her body…

"Hey are you the new girl?" Luffy asked from the front seat…

"Well, yes…yes I am…" she said and a small voice like somewhat sounding nice…

"Well nice to meet you! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he shouted and shot her one of his famous grins, Hailey looked a bit startled, but in the end she smiled back.

As the ride started and Hailey introduced herself to everyone, she was so shy and talked with such a low voice. Nami was getting a little pissed off about how eager the boys were to talk to this girl…especially Luffy…

As of Sunday there would be over two months since they started to date. And as of Sunday, there had been too long months of little Luffy happier and more excited than usual… they had planned Sunday to go to a hotel and spend the night, then be back at Monday. Nami was certain that Luffy had been planning this for weeks…since he decided it on his own…

When the car drove out of sight the same eyes that gazed upon little Hailey cross, last night was still there…and watched as she stepped and introduced herself and drove away. He licked his lips at the sight of her slim body and beautiful lines, her hair and face interested him he wanted to see her face up close… and he wanted to touch her face and lines…

This sounded so cliché but yet this was so interesting and fun when he thought about it, this would be al l to easy, all he had to do was get to know this little princess

In the car, Luffy and the crew were having the most fun getting to know the new girl

After they spotted the school gates Hailey was getting quite comfy. Or at least that's how it seemed she didn't talk much…not much at all…but at least she smiled and tried her best to keep the conversation going good.

"Ok here's our stop…Nami chwan, Hailey swan, may I let you out my dearest~" Sanji swooned over to the door; he let Hailey slide out and took her hand whilst doing so. She didn't blush… she didn't squeal…she simply smiled and walked out to the street, most likely used to the kind of treatment… but when Sanji was going to 'pay respects' to her by kissing her hand she snatched it back and giggled. She walked a few steps before looking up, when she did her jaw dropped. Up there where the incredible school of Gol D. Rogers elite private school for the gifted, incredible in size that is. With red roof tops and beautifully colored flags lazily flying in the wind, the lawn was huge and with many students walking about and having fun and running around…

"Wow…this place is amazing…" she said with a voice dripping with amazement…

"naah this is nothing much…Usopp said and walked up to her "I have seen much bigger places in the world on my travels!" he shouted with a loud proud voice, a smug grin over his face he watched as the girl turned her head to him and opened her mouth wider with aw…

"Really! That is so amazing! katapli̱ktikó…" she said and jumped closer to the long nosed liar..

"Have you been to Rome?" she asked and with exited eyes she took his hand…"you look so tan, of course you've been to Romi!"

Usopp looked a bit flustered as the exited new listened to him make up stories about his daring adventure in the roman city…

"Can you speak Italian? può adesso?" you said and looked up at him with hope full eyes...

"Eeh no I can't…"

"You're really impressed with this school aren't you?"

Ace was still waiting in the cool shadows of the tree. He was hot out and the mid day sun was ablaze above his head, he was getting a little tired of waiting this long. Even for his brother this was a little too late…

He listened for the sounds of a car coming in behind him… but none came, he didn't even know what the hell he was doing coming here… this Nami girl was one smooth talker. All her fault that he was here, he wondered who this girl was… he couldn't get a good image of her in his head. Oh well, he had decided to make Nami pay him for having to wait this long…heed say around 10,000 beli would do the trick…

Ace grinned and let loose in the thoughts of what he would do with the money. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the black van driving up it the gate…

"Wow this place is an amazing!" this voice brought him out of his trance. Then the voice of Usopp telling them that he had seen the most awesome thing ever in this travels around the world

"Have you been to Rome? You look so tan of course you've been to Rome…!" she said again… he didn't know this one…this voice was so smooth and feminine… he liked it, really liked it…

After a while ace decided to drop into this, he had to see this girl. It would no doubt that this would be that mystery now girl that he had to take time out of his life to protect, he would give her a little surprise. This would scare her…

"You're really impressed with this school aren't you?" he asked and walked from the shadows…

Ace probably didn't know this but the hell that happened, but when the tall dark stranger stepped out of the shadows Hailey got chills up and down her back…

"Eeh, yes…I've never been to a public school before…" she was amazed by the stranger that came out. She had never seen a more beautiful man. This was now her first time that she was introduced to the world outside…and this was more then she could imagine.

"Oh Ace there you are…" Nami said and smiled at him, he shot her a glance and then back at the French girl... Italian…British…whatever.

"And you are late… shouldn't you've been here around, what half an hour ago?"

"Hi Ace!" Luffy came from the car, holding Nami's hand. Ace noticed that and smiled, he got the little thing faster than Luffy did… his little brother just got lucky…

"Hey Luffy…Nami…" he said Nami's name not nearly as pleasantly as Luffy's. And she noticed that...

"So is this the little lady?" Ace asked and walked up to the little…European girl… he reached his hand out for them to shake hands…

"Yes, this is Hailey Cross…" Nami said and stepped out of the way. She saw that Hailey was a little nervous, did she not know what this about… Ace smiled and watched as the 'new girl' blushed and took his hand back, she was so curios… she didn't nearly ever do the hand shake any more… that was why she was the hell a lot surprised to find that Ace pulled her hand up to his lips and gave her a light kiss on the back of her hand

Naturally he knew the name 'Cross'. At the time they were the most influential family group in the grand line… everyone knew who they were, her father's face was on the front page of every newspaper… and magazines and just every freaking paper in the grand line. Of course he knew how to treat 'royalty'

"N-nice to m-meet you…" she said when she got her hand back. Face three shades redder then when their hands touched

Little time passed after that, but there was a clear that Hailey liked her now protector. Nami smiled and the feeling of success washed over her, the day passed with no sign of trouble, but Nami staid by her client's side and showed her around the ground. The P.E. was her favorite thing. But she told them that she loved to run but the problem was that she had the asthma case and couldn't run weary long without her inhaler, so she couldn't take any of them on a in a quick run around the field. The all came to all the new girl was weary excited about going t new school…this was her first time in a public school…and she was all the more fun to show around then anyone ells Nami had ever met, she was just so curios and exited for a little princess.

"And this is the history class room…" Nami said and led her into the room, filled with books and maps and posters with written languish that no one understood…

"And this is the teacher miss Robin, she teaches history, archeology and a little bit of biology…" Nami explained as she walked Hailey up to Robin's desk…

"Hi nice to meet you…" Hailey said and gave robin a slight bow…

"Hello nice to meet you too, is you new here?" Robin said smiling. She was one of these better teachers that all of the boys liked so much…not that her sexy choice of clothing had anything to do with that nonono

"Yes I am, I just came here yesterday in fact…"

"And where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here…"

"Robin…-"a man's voice hared from the door…

"Yup, I'm from Italy" Hailey answered and smiled proud from her Italian heritage…

"Robin?" the man's voice sounded again from the door, this time Nami looked and ignored the conversation between the two sophisticated young women. In here opinion, robin was way too young still to be a teacher. She was her friend, a really good friend in fact and she had just gotten this teacher job at about six months ago…

In the door stood the gym teacher the so called Red haired Shanks. Red haired from this burning red hair that he flaunted all over the place when he was running out in the yard… Nami's face brightened up when the gym teacher walked in. face red and flustered and hair blown out of his face…

"Hi there Shanks, are here for Miss Robin?" Nami had gotten the habit of calling robin 'miss' robin when they were in school…

"Yes, we were supposed to go to lunch together, but if she's too busy…?"

"Oh I don't want to be a bother!" Hailey almost shouted when she heard him say that and turned around so fast her hair flew with her almost like in the movies…_'how stereotypical…'_ Nami thought and smiled.

"…" Hailey's face was a little dumbstruck when she laid her eyes on the gym teacher, and the little sound that came from her neck was just a little peak.

"Haha, you must be the new student…nice to meet you…" he said and walked up to her. Robin stood up and gathered her things while the teacher greeted his new student…

"Yeah…likewise…" she said and took the hand that was offered to her, but when she was suddenly pulled closer to him and felt a finger hook under her chin, her face when red like a tomato… "I honestly didn't expect you to be so beautiful…" he said and smiled an innocent smile…

"Alright, alright! Stop it, Your scaring her" Nami shot at him and dragged the frozen little princess out of shank's rather too close handshake… shanks smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Nami opened her mouth to scold him more but was interrupted but the little princess

"Well that's fine; life's no fun without a little scare…" Hailey said like to prevent an upcoming argument… shanks looked a little shocked but snapped out of it fast and agreed with her smiling…

"Well are you ready Red hair?" robin said and pulled on his collar, dragging him out of the class room with a rather sheepish looking Hailey and a giggling Nami trying to get her to stop blushing

"Please don't take any offence to shanks, he's only flirting, doesn't men any harm…" she said and tried to conceal her laughter over Hailey's priceless face

"Uum- yeah…just …one question…think-"she said and looked Nami in the eyes, for the first time in the whole time. "When…in the holy hell, did men in this world become so beautiful?" she said and smiled at the statement '_haha, well what do you know…she made a joke…'_Nami said and used the opportunity to burst into laughter.

"Haha, I don't know…" she said after a while and wiped a tear out of her eyes. "You think he's cute" she said and smiled when she blushed a little more…

"well…just –i-I guess…*sigh* yes, yes I do…" she said and shook her head…"mother is nowhere around so no need to be proper…" she smiled and lifted her shoulders in an 'I give up' manner "the only men I know are just only deep wrinkly and old geezer's that brag about their success to me…"

"Well that must be nice, being surrounded by rich folk's all the time…" Nami said and saw money over her eyes... they walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a little table…

"Yeah well, no its not…you see how exited I am to get into a public school, this is the most adventure I've had in my life…" she said and sipped a little Coffey- to-go (and frowned by it)

"Ooh, well then you'll like hanging out with us…trouble seems to hunt us down where ever we go…" Nami said and swallowed a whole cup of coffee without help. And for the third time this day then she stood without words...

"You're going to have to get used to this look, it will stick on you." Nami said and meant with the dumbstruck face she had on to many times today…

"Eeh I have no doubt that this school will prove to be quite interesting…" she said and tried to gulp down a half a cup of mediocre coffee. (Choked a little on it...) and then smiled at Nami.

Ace would not find that he couldn't leave his comfy spot under the tree… the cool shade covered him from the sun that for some reason was unbearable for him at this time… he liked the sun and the heat, when it was so hot he felt like he was burning, but now…this was unreal…

He kept thinking about her…she was in danger and needed protection…she didn't look like she could hurt a fly, probably couldn't ether but really…that little thing how could she be in danger. But come to think of it. There was always a little drama going on with the rich and stupid… and he and the crew were more often than not a big part of the trouble rich and important folks were in. and by big part then he meant responsible

She looked a little like a dream…when she walked out of the car he hadn't seen much of her but her shiny black hair, and when she turned around to see him…look him in the eyes… she had been all too different from whom he imagined, she had been perfect...in every way visible…and he hated it!

She was not supposed to look like that! The cross family prided them in their daughter. They were bragging all over the news. About their raven haired daughter… and he thought that a few years ago when the Cross's were travelling in Paris, That miss cross could not have children… this family was beyond weird!

His phone rang in his pocket his …a loud ring tone he'd gotten from Marco. Also meant that Marco was calling him.

"Hello…" he answered in a toneless voice

"Hey man, where are you?"

"Just outside hell I think…"

"Haha, I told you you shouldn't have gone…" Marco sounded like he was grinning. He had told him it was a bad idea, but as usual Ace had not listened…

"I think that would've been better…" Ace said and looked up into the sky and pictured her face. No she wasn't bad to look at…not at all…

"So who is she?" Marco asked he and he heard the sounds of men in the background of him woohooing and shouting cheering words, just like he had a chance to 'get some'

"…just some girl with rich parents…oh rich _paranoid_ parents…" he said and smiled…

Marco laughed on the other side of the line, "Aren't they all paranoid for a good reason, when it comes to us? And what we do?"

"…well I don't think she even know who I am…"

"Ooh…well…lucky man!" Marco said like joking and Ace heard him laugh "but for real…who is she?"

"You always think it's something more than it is…"

"So what? Who is she?"

"Aaah…that's not important…" Ace said fast and tried to sound casual, though it came out a little too fast. Even threw the phone he could sense that his friend was smiling…

"Oh well…ill find out soon anyway" he said and Ace could hear him grin. "So when the hell are you coming back?" he asked and the sounds like a door closing the back ground, Ace guessed that Marco went into his room. Most likely to escape from the loud men in the background

"Well before diner for sure…" Ace said and leaned at the tree.

"Well I think that pop's is looking for you…"

"oh well tell him he's just gonna have to wait…" and with that said he hung up… he got on his motorcycle and drove far…far away from the school, the ground, his brother(and his girlfriend) and the little princess…Hailey Cross

**There might be some spelling errors…just forgive me ;)**


	3. Fire!

"Luffy!" Nami shouted from inside the bathroom…

"Yeah…"

"Why is there a sandwich in the bathroom?"

"Huh? There a sandwich in the bathroom?" Hailey asked with wide curios eyes, it was after school and she was at their home. She had been introduced properly to all their friends at school and had met Ace; her new protector, Nami smiled at a job well done.

Right now Hailey sat in front of the TV and was letting Usopp teach/beat her at video games. Nami had walked into the bathroom with a half eaten sandwich waiting for her on the toilet seat,

"I was hungry" Luffy said and walked to her, Nami held the lunch meat sandwich in her hand and let mustard fall on the floor. He took the sandwich and in one gulp he ate it all up. Nami sighed and cleaned up the mess.

"How can you eat stuff like this?" she said and lightly bonked his head, Luffy, with a wide grin, just rubbed his head and backed away from her.

"I'm just hungry…" he said bluntly and walked over to the couch...

"d-did he just swallow a half sandwich in…in one gulp…" Hailey asked in a high voice. Usopp smiled a little when he saw how shocked she was

"Welcome to my world…" he said and turned back to the game.

"Hey, your man is crashing!" he shouted and she when back into her clumsy attempt at driving the animated car with a shout

"How can you be so good at this…?" she said when her car crashed and burned…

"Well you get practice when you do nothing but play all day…" Zoro said she he walked out of his room "hey!" Usopp shouted and turned away…

"Oh hello Zoro-kun did you have a nice sleep?" she said politely and smiled at him. Zoro started looking a little flushed, not used to someone asking him about these things. He nodded and sat down besides Nami and watched the two of them hit it off…

"Wow, I never knew that video games would be this much fun" she said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, she searched for a while for something…

"Can I help you with anything my princess?"

"Nonono, thank you I want to find the glasses on my own!" she said and stared to open and close the doors to search for the glasses

"Well just know that I am always more than happy to help you with anything!" he said and turned on his cigarette

"…You smoke?" she asked and shut the third cabin…

"Yup" he said and took a long drag of his wrapped cancer "why, does the smoke bother you?" he said and prepared to take the cigarette out.

"No-no! My mother smokes like a chimney, so I'm fairly used to it" she said and scratched her head,"Ough! Where are these darn glasses!" she said and pouted

"Eeh Hailey, they are right here" Sanji said and opened a cabin behind her. "Oh…" she said and blushed a little… she walked back to her seat with a light pout...

"Hey Hailey. Why are you always so polite..?" Luffy asked her from the couch…

"Yeah you really don't need to be so polite to us" Usopp said. Right after the TV labeled GAME OVER he groaned and started the game again.

"Well… just a thing. I was always taught to be nice…to my parents this was weary important, they have weary sophisticated friends…"

"But you don't need to be this way to your friends, do you?" Nami asked with a nice can of soda in her hand…with witch Hailey's eyes went wide. But that was it; she got little guilty face on and looked down

"Eeh…well…" she didn't need to say anything ells.

"Oh…erm…well that's ok, you just…"

"Oh please don't talk about that…I just wasn't allowed to have that many friends…" she said in a low voice. "Mama didn't like it when I brought home other girls to play with"

There was a long kind of awkward silence in the living room right after she said that, Hailey looked to the ground and fiddled with some of her hair in between her fingers. Nami looked around her, all she met were little guilty looking eyes (and Luffy who didn't show any facial expression) and then the back at her. She was staring at her can of soda…

"w-would you like my soda?" she said as meekly attempt to break the silence. Thankfully Hailey nodded excitedly and took the can, and then she took a long sip…

"Mmh I never get to have this anymore...i forgot how good it is!" she said happily and turned to the TV and took the remote to try and play again. This ended a little different than expected; Nami thought and leaned in to Luffy who was watching the little princess try her hand at different types of games.

"What are you thinking about Luffy?" she asked just for the heck of it. She knew he was going to answer 'food' or 'when's dinner gonna start?' but Luffy didn't answer… the dark shade over his eyes was back, that meant he was thinking hard about something interesting…

"I'm thinking...That I'm gonna take you out tonight Nami!" he said suddenly and looked at her, smiling his signature grin. "No matter what!"

"Oh really? Well that sounds fun" she said and cuddled up to him closer… then again, there were moments when she just couldn't be apart from him. She liked him weary much and thought that he liked her back, that's about as much as he liked meat.

"I'm home!" the high voice of Chopper sounded from the front door.

"Hey Chopper!" Luffy shouted out to him as the small kid walked into the living room. They were all there, watching Usopp beat Hailey in a large variety of games…

"How was your day?" Nami asked and moved her legs to give him space, choppers brown curly hair was covered with something…like some green looking powder.

"Exhausting!" he said and lumped onto a beanbag chair in right besides the TV. "Had to take two tests today…nether of them didn't have anything to do with being a doctor and for the last the traffic was horrible. So the bus didn't want to move at all…"he pulled his hat down over his eyes and stretched out in the chair.

"Well at least you made It home alive…" Usopp said and chuckled a little

"Yeah, well just barely..."

Down town in the fire department of the Grand line, Ace was waiting for his shift to end. He just had a little brake for when he went to meet this Hailey girl… ad now this was just another one of those long nights when he had to sit and wait for time to pass…not that he didn't like his job, he did like it allot. There was just something about fire that he was just drawn to it, but at the same time he knew better than anyone hat fire was dangerous and uncontrollable. That's why he joined the fire department, to save the people who treated it wrong…

"Oi, Portgas?" behind him Thatch was cleaning up after him quite a mess he could make with just a bucket of chicken wings…

"Yeah?"

"Up to something after work?"

He was about to say no when he suddenly pictured her face in his mind. No he was supposed to meet with her, and be her bodyguard… there was something in his mind that didn't think this was god idea…and there was a good reason to think so too. A man like him would not be welcomed easily with the Cross family, and Hailey didn't look like she would be for any trouble…

"Yes I'm…busy…" he decided with a sigh to go anyway. Or ells this Nami would most likely kill him. Although he didn't like the fact that she could to that, which she defiantly could not, but she st couldn't let it go…

"You are one of the only ones I trust completely" she had shouted with a simple smile over her face, like to just give her an innocent spirit. Ace had seen threw it like a glass window.

"Oh really?" he had asked with a harsh look in his eyes. The same look he used to get the truth out of people. It worked almost every time, only the most gut hard folks could stand it when he looked at them like that. And this time it worked like a charm…

"Alright! Alright! You were the first one that popped into my mind and the one of the few people that _Luffy_ trust completely, and he thought it was an amazing idea. He wanted to see and talk to you so bad!" she was using the guilt speech…and it was working…

"he was so looking forward to it…aaah the exited face on him …I can see it so clearly, oh the poor boy" she soothed dramatically and walked around him.

"Mmh I want to meet my brother too but why the hell would I want to babysit a little rich snob…" in this case he was talking about the Cross's in general. He was so sure he was going to get out of this. But before he could just get up and leave. Nami pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and waived it in front of his nose,

"Ah, what the hell is this!" he said and grabbed her hand…the he saw it…

The piece of paper was in fact a check. A large one "t-that's a lot of zeros…" he said and lowered her hand forcefully… he looked at her smug face for a while…and after about three or four minutes of trying to stare each other down Ace gave in… besides a ten thousand beli check was allot of money when it comes to it…

Ace sighed when he thought about it and leaned back "why, were you going somewhere?" he asked Thatch, who was just about to start on a cold beer. When Ace glared at him for flaunting his favorite beer in his face when he couldn't have any…"no drinking on the job…"

"I was thinking about driving up to a bar in red line…"

"Huh, that actually sounds f-"

"Did I say bar, I meant a strip bar" he said and took a long drag of the beer.

"eh…tempting…"he said and thought about it for a while…getting a lap dance and poll dancers with a glass of jack & coke in his hand…on a week day, and waking up with massive pounding in his head… and rather see the little princess for the rest of the day…

"But I'm gonna have to pass on that offer…" he said and stood up it was right then when the bell started to ring and the light started to flash…

"Hmm…what's this?" Thatch asked when Ace started to get ready for trouble…

"This is your key moment to leave" Ace said right before his adrenalin started to go wild, this kind of rush was why he loved this job… there was a poll that lent down to the bottom floor and he grabbed on to it, but just before he slid down he held on "…or of your not leaving then try not to make a mess" then he slid down to the ground, ready to do what he did best…

The fire truck was just about to leave and what? Ace did a move and snatched his hand on the car right before it left and with that he was gone. With Thatch left alone he couldn't help but admiring the situations his friend made his living from…he did admire the scene he just looked like it was cut out of a movie... There was no doubt that he was one of the best…

"Luffy, stop the hell with this nonsense and give me the fucking keys!" Sanji shouted and tried to snatch the keys from Luffy…

"No I wanna drive this time!" he shouted back and tried to block sanjis kicks… (And doing poorly)

"Hey nether of you should be driving let me do it for once!" Usopp said and tried to get the keys…

"You guys are all idiots!" Nami shouted and pounded down on their heads and so they all fell down holding their heads… "Can't you even decide on who will drive the fucking van!" she was interrupted by Hailey, Hailey's laughter

Hailey's laugh filled the room, so clear and naïve. It sounded wonderful. And it felt wonderful she didn't get to laugh very often and these people were just so funny…

"Oi, what's so funny?" Luffy asked with an annoyed face on, he didn't like to be left out of a good joke… he let go of the keys and let Usopp and Sanji fight about it…

"I just- *gasp* you guys…haha! You're so funny *snort*" she tried to gasp out and catch her breath at the same time, after a while she calmed down and "fighting about something so little" she said smiling. "it's funny" Luffy joined in the laughter even though everyone doubted the he even understood why she thought this was funny at all…

As they walked out to the car, Nami holding the keys and looking mildly satisfied…

"So where are we going?" Hailey asked when she sat down in the front seat (due to Nami's request)

"We are going to pick up our friend Franky from his job…he works down town in a work shop"

They drove for about a good five minutes, when they noticed a little rough-housing close to the work shop,

"Do you smell smoke?" Chopper asked and opened the window. Brown curly hair blew from his face and the air came in the van, they all could smell the smoke…

"t-the work shop is just around the corner and w-"Sanji stopped in the middle of the sentence went hey saw that a large column of black smoke was rising from the direction of Franky's work shop…

"Oh no…" Nami said and drove as fast as she could around the corner. Hailey saw the worried face they had on and got an uneasy feeling. The first thought that came into her mind was getting her phone fast. She had 911 pinched in and was ready to click the call button when they saw the building the workshop was in…it was like a bon-fire!

The entire house was ablaze! A terrifying sight for them as they saw a line of men lying in front of it the building, all laying on their backs and all past out. Their skin was ether scarlet red and tainted with black or it was just their clothes that were burnt…

When Hailey walked out to the lot and saw fully what had happened he covered her mouth and tried to keep from shouting. She saw that the guys all had so straight faces on when they walked out of the car.

"Franky!" Luffy screamed when he ran to the house,

"No Luffy don't!" Nami screamed out and tried to stop Luffy from but Zoro got in her way and ran after Luffy instead

"Watch over Hailey!" he shouted and bolted after him like a lightning. When Nami turned around and saw the frightened expression on the princess she remembered that they were supposed to protect her, with a stubborn huff she walked back to Hailey and took her hand…

"Are you alright?" she asked, a little funny feeling when she felt that her hand was cold and shivering.

"I called the fire department they were already on their way!" she said and squeezed Nami's hand back. Like to give her comfort…

"Oh that's good…"Usopp said behind them, keeping a safe distance from the fires…

"w-where's Franky?" she asked in a shaky tone and looked at Nami…she understood why she was so scared; she most likely had never seen things like this except on TV. Not that she could blame her; Nami was pretty damn scared herself…

Nami took a gulp…"I don't know…"

Zoro just managed to stop Luffy before he jumped into the fire to attempt to save his friend that he thought was in here…"Luffy don't you dare!" he screamed and snatched his collar and pulled him back to him…

"But Franky's in there!" he shouted back in his face

"We don't know that!" Sanji said and pulled then both back. "You guys are idiots! There's no way that he's in there" he said and turned to the building.

Suddenly there was a shadow in the fire that became bigger and bigger. Until, like some sort of super-man, Franky came shooting out of the fire! Hailey screamed when that happened and covered her mouth. Franky landed on his back in front of them holding two other guys in his arms…

He sighed when the cold air hit him, it felt heavenly. Then after feeling the air for a moment he snapped out of his state of mind and laid the two men down on the ground. They were both passed out and looking dead-pale… Nami let go of Hailey's hand and ran to her friends

"Franky! Thank god man, are you crazy!" Zoro and Sanji shouted at him

"That was so cool!" still Luffy's scream of amazement overpowered all of them…

"What happened?" Nami asked as Franky put them into a laying possession…chopper shot over to him and immediately went into doctor mode…

"There was a gas leak…I think…" he said and wiped the sweat out of his face he was all red and black from soot…"I don't know what happened…" he couldn't say much more, sirens cut him all of and the fire truck came shooting into the seine.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted as he ran out of the truck, "get the hell away from there!" he screamed and pushed him out of the way,

"All of you! Get out of range!" the men coming out of the fire truck when pulled them out of the range and started as fast as they could to get rid of the fire. "Are they okay?" Ace asked Franky since he was the only one still with conciseness. He nodded stiffly but then looked at him deadly serious…

"There still are some people left in there! I was going to get them myself-"

"You stay right here and don't move!" Ace ordered and got ready to walk into the house. "where are the people?" he asked and placed breathing equipment around his neck.

"There on the second floor. Somewhere in the bigger rooms, trapped I think…" he said and tried to stand, but a huge burn on the side of his leg prevented him from getting up.

"Don't move I said, get a doctor. I'll get the people out of there!" he said and put the mask on his face, he ran as fast as he could and ignored the calls of his brother and partners. He would have to get the people out of there or they would die! '_Second floor, that's where I'm going!" _he said to himself and tried to calm his heart. For this he needed to be calm and cool. If his body temperature went up by even the slightest, he could die...

This place was coming apart, all around him pieced of wood and plastic that once was furniture. All was on fire, it was a wonder that the people in there had not seen the fire and got out… he walked up to the second floor and looked around, if they were trapped then saving them could be too late. He cursed and broke down one door. Cold sweat starting to run down his fore head and down his back, which was good the sweat kept his body temperature down where it was safe… inside the room was nothing…

"Damn!" he cursed and broke down the door into another room, there was no one. And so it went on for about three other rooms. No one… this was turning to be a dangerously long time…

"Aaahh! Somebody help us!" a woman cried out, still it only came to his ears faintly with the fire roaring everywhere, but he could hear where it was coming from. The door at the end of the hall.

he ran as fast as he could to theta room and what do you know there was a large part of the roof fallen in front of the door, _'this should be easy'_ he thought and threw himself on the large piece of wood. It started braking, with a few more punches and a heavy kick the wood would soon cave in.

"Get away from the door!" he screamed and gathered his strength into the last kick. With a scream the wood broke in half and the door came down with it… inside there was a young woman in the corner, holing a smaller person…

"Oh thank god!" she shouted and ran to him.

"Are you alright? I'll get you out of here…" he said and wrapped his arm around them both. He led them to the only window and smashed it with his fist. The girl screamed when he separated the older one form her daughter and leaned out the window.

"Hey! I got them!" he screamed so loud that his partners could hear and brought a net to catch them in,

"You go first…" he said to the older one and pushed her out the window, she shouted when the rough fabric caught her in the air.

"Damn!" he shouted and grabbed the smaller girl and pulled her into his arms, and with that he jumped himself…the little girl screamed in fear when they both fell. He landed safely in the net and she stopped screaming when she felt she was on save land…

"Dude are you okay?" his partner shouted and pulled the little girl out of Ace's arms. She ran as fast as she could to her mother, and the both of them were led to a safe distance.

"Just fine" he said and pulled his breathing equipment off his face, and then he went to help bring the fire to its end. But sadly it wouldn't do any good. Soon after that the whole building started to fall apart. The fire men were pouring water on it as fast as they could, to prevent the fire from spreading; thankfully they managed to kill the fire before anything ells caught on fire. And after about three hours of work the building caved in…

Ace sighed and sat down in the back of the fire truck, he started to take off his equipments, and he stripped down to his regular pants and shirt… His white t-shirt was so wet that it could most likely fill a bath tub so he took that off to,

"Ace!" Luffy shouted and ran to his older brother. Fast on his heels his friends ran after him, "that was soooo cool!" he said with admiration in his eyes.

"Heh, nothing too it," he said and grinned, his entire body glowing with sweat. Truth is told he was exhausted, the fire drew energy from hem and he was as thirsty as hell. But he would not let his lil' bro know about that…

"That was amazing, how did you get through all that?" Nami asked him and Usopp and his friends agreed, even Franky…

"Man you should be admiring him instead; he went in there with no help…nothing to protect him…" Ace reminded them, also to get them out of his face, he needed cool air… they went to their friend and talked to him for a while, with him looking weary pleased with himself…

He looked over to the little princess, sitting on the hood of the van. she looked shocked up… he also saw that she was staring at him, he felt her eyes on him.(not so surprising, there were a lot of people staring at him) but her eyes felt different, they weren't just admiring him. He felt the curiosity in them and the naÏve feeling in those dark brown orbs... soon he just couldn't help but walk up to her.

After Ace had jumped through the window, to Hailey it was all just a big blur… she stared at the man…that man who came jumping out of the fires like they hadn't hurt him at all… she was amazed at how brave that was, how brave he was. And now he was walking up to her… she felt her insides melt when she stared at him. His bare chest and his incredibly well toned torso… his stomach … gorgeous arms…

She suddenly realized what she was thinking about and quickly looked away from him; she felt her cheeks burning up…

"Hey" he said and smiled at her. She smiled back "hey" she said shyly and smiled.

"so what do you think?" he attempted to make her nervous, she was staring at him so hard that he thought that it would be fun to take her for a little ride, nothing big, just to give her little taste…

"I think that I'll be in weary safe in those hands" she said with a soft smile.

"y-you think…" he said and suddenly felt like he was forgetting something.

"Yes that was so brave of you." She smiled and with that Ace totally forgot that he was going to something. Her eyes felt like they could sink into his soul, but that didn't feel bad… it was so good for some reason

"Naah it was nothing really…" he scratched the back of his neck, "just my job" he grinned big.

"Some job, you are really brave doing this for a living"

"Oh stop!"

"…Is this what they were talking about adventure?" she asked suddenly in a shaking tone after a little while, she was still a little shocked. The fire man standing in front of her had walked in and out of the building and had actually jumped out of there with a child in his arms. After that the building had crashed to the ground before her eyes, and that was as much she had only seen in movies…

"Depends…what do you think adventure is?" he asked, after short moment, he took her in and saw that she was deep in thought

"I don't know, I've never had one…" she said and blushed

"That can't be! Everyone has had an adventure, come on what do you think…"

"Well…"

"Hey Ace come over here for a second!" another one of his partners were calling him

"Oh damn. But hey, think about it!" he ran over it his partner and saw that Thatch and Marco were both there.

"Hmm…" she thought about it for a while…

"Hello miss Cross…" a sly voice sounded behind her, made her look back quickly. "…hey calm down, no need to strain you neck…" there was a man there, long sort of curly hair went down into his eye that glared at her in a animal like manner, I little beard on his chin made the cocky smile get to her and made her shiver… but not in the way Ace made her shiver

"Hello, who are you…" she asked in a much too high voice than she intended it to be…

"You can call me Luccy and I think I should know you…" he said and seductive tone…

"Eeh I suppose the pictures in the paper helped you there…" Hailey was getting a little freaked out his eyes stared at her so passionately and lustfully…

"Indeed," he said and bowed to her, "it is truly an honor to be in your presence…"

"I'm not a princess, you don't have to bow to me" she said and hoped the tone she had would give him a clue. But no…

"Quite so, but you do indeed resemble a princess by beauty…"

"Oh…you!" she said and looked away embarrassed. She covered her cheeks and tried to get rid of the blush.

"Hey fire man… isn't that Luccy?" Marco asked when his eyes travelled to the mugiwara car…

Ace looked back, his blood froze in his body, what the hell was that bastard doing talking to her? No way would he let him get to her!

"Oh hell no!" he shot and ran as fast as he could to Hailey; she didn't know this man and could easily be hurt by him. She would not get hut under his watch…

"Hailey!" he said sharply and she looked at him, Ace was sure she looked relived when she saw him, but Luccy sure didn't. And Hailey saw that when Ace showed up into the picture the possessiveness in Luccy's eyes disappeared…

"What is it Ace?" she asked and stood up from the hood

"Go to Luffy, now!" she did as she was told without a single question

"Portgas." Luccy said coldly and shot him a nasty glare…

"Luccy…" he answered in an equally cold. "What are you doing here?" he asked and hid his hands in his pockets,

"just wanted to see what all the fuss was about" he said simply and like just to try his nerves Luccy shot his eyes to Hailey that was just walking away, back turned to them Luccy's eyes traveled down to her butt…

"just a burning building… surprised you didn't see it from far away" he didn't smile or anything when he was talking to him and that amused Luccy to no end, he knew how much Portgas hated him, he had a feeling his little game would be even more fun that he thought

"That's not what I'm talking about…" he gestured to the little princess talking to Luffy.

"You stay away from her, no one here wants trouble…" he warned him, eyes shooting fire at him…

"I'll stay away from her, but I can tell you there is trouble brewing…" he said and turned around. He walked casually away from him, leaving Ace mildly pissed off. He walked back to his friends frowning…

"What was that about?" Marco asked and grinned, "Someone stealing your lady away?" he asked teasingly and grinned, but stopped when he saw the dead serious…

"No, just Luccy, being… Luccy." He growled and let the others laugh about it…

He looked over at the little princess, she looked so easy going and soft, easy target for someone like Luccy… this had trouble written all over it… perhaps there was a reason for him to try and protect the little princess…

Luccy walked from his target feeling weary pleased with himself; his plan would be easy to get through with. The house had just been a phase, nothing like making a grand opening. That little girl looked as stupid as her father, she would make for an easy target…the only problem was now, that damn fire man…who did he think he was, she didn't belong to him. She should belong to Luccy, and she would belong to him. Now that he had met with the little princess and the next step would be easy to take care of…

Luccy smiled at himself as he looked back. Portgas was just standing there talking, what did he think he could do for her. Ace couldn't protect her from the dangers here...especially if someone were to accidentally lure her into the bad part of the city…

She wouldn't last a minuet in the red line…

_**A/N please R&R if you like this, i need a bit of motivation...oh and I'm sorry of the characters seem a bit ooc…don't hate me ;Þ**_


	4. a hot date and a phone call

**Chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen.7 now before you read this... I have to warn you…in this chapter…Luffy is gonna eat Nami! Doesn't that sound like something he would do? Huh? You have to read and find out what happens* evil laugh***

Nami stood in the bathroom and looked at her reflection. '_Makeup on, dress good, yup you really out did yourself this time Nami…' _ she thought to herself proudly, she did look really good like this…

Wearing a short red dress and beautiful hoop earrings to match, she wore her short red hair up and with everything on she looked fabulous. This was the night that she would go out with Luffy, she didn't care where they were going, but she was going to look better than everyone ells in that house!

She walked out of the bathroom into the living room, she expected to see Luffy sitting on his place on the couch picking his nose or playing games with Usopp. She expected that everyone in the room would look up when she walked out of the bathroom and she would smile and Sanji would come swooning out of his place in the kitchen and dancing all over her, she thought that she looked so good that even Zoro would look up and stare at her. But…

She walked into the room there was no one there…

"what the hell!" she said out loud to herself and stomped into Luffy's room, there was no one there ether…Nami could not believe it. There was no one in there! No way!

"Luffy!" she screamed and stormed out the front door, it was over dinner time and he could always forget this, oh that would be so like Luffy, wouldn't it. To forget something like that, when he knew that this was important to her. He was unbelievable. She fussed to herself like that when she opened the door to the front porch, when she walked out there welcomed her a soft breeze and Luffy standing outside of the of the door smiling as large a grin as they become…

"What is it Nami? You know you're late…" he said and took her hand.

"What I'm so not-"she stopped when she looked at her little watch on her wrist… it was ten minutes over eight… she was late. A lot later than she thought…

"Haha! That's alright Nami" he said but he just couldn't hide that victory smile and the glint in his eyes was so not humoring Nami, who did start to blush uncontrollably… frowning she turned away from Luffy and playfully pushed him away from him. He in return pouted in his adorable way and walked after her.

"Hey Nami don't be upset!" Luffy shouted and ran after her, he reached his hand and tried to get her hand but she dodged his grip and turned around just in time for Luffy to jump on her.

"Aaah! Luffy!" She shouted when her boyfriend pinned her to the back door of the car. Thank goodness that Zoro and Sanji cleaned it earlier this week or Luffy would be in some trouble. They both looked up and stared each other in the eyes. Nami felt her knees tremble when she looked into those dark beautiful orbs.

"Don't be upset…"he whispered and leaned his forehead on hers. When they touched Luffy smiled and held Nami's hand, she smiled back at him and leaned up at him and placed a small peck on his lips. With that touch, Luffy crashed on her and pinned her on the car harder. Nami smiled to herself mentally, he was still a little clumsy with the kissing…she felt him tenderly, almost nervously, press against her and kiss her harder, demanding entrance…

She slightly parted her lips and let Luffy slide his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth, where it circled around into a hot French kiss…

"Mmh…Luffy…" she sighed out when Luffy broke the kiss to breathe, a little line of saliva traced from Luffy's lips to hers…

"Nami…you're really pretty…" he said in a low voice and stroked a single lock of hair that sneaked over her nose…

"Thank you…" she said smiling and kissed his nose.

"When are supposed to get to dinner?" he asked happily and wrapped a hand around her wrist right before he opened the door to the front seat.

"Well…" she looked at the little gold watch and smirked. "We'll have plenty of time…" she said with a cat like smirk, Luffy smiled and pushed Nami closer to the door.

"I want to take you somewhere so get in." he said and hurried into the car. Nami sweat dropped and sat into the front seat and closed the door. Nami was a little disappointed, she had expected a little fun time in the back seat before dinner… but oh well… she reached to fasten her seatbelt but Luffy didn't even give her a chance to sit up when he shot the car going fast!

"Luffy slow down, we have time!" Nami nearly shouted, but Luffy didn't stop. He didn't even slow down, Nami glanced out the window and tried to figure out where he was going. But she had no clue… after only a few minutes they were in the city's park and Nami was getting a little idea about what Luffy had in mind. She glanced over to Luffy and saw how exited he looked. Concentrated and smiling. She blushed a bit when she looked down at him… he was so cute...

When they stopped they were in a little clearing and a great view. Nami now saw what he was racing to catch. The last glimpse of the sunset…

"Oh wow…" she said when she stepped out of the car. She saw the amazing view at the sun casting its last rays of sunlight in the far south. The sky was half lit up of both bright orange and deep purple…the clouds were blue at one end and pink at the other…

"You like?" she heard right beside's her ear…

"You brought me here to see this?" she asked and reached out to hold his hand… she looked at him and saw that he grinned proudly and blushed a little. Then he nodded and put a little pout on his lips to see if Nami would reward him with a kiss… Nami did not only that but crashed herself on him and kissed him deeply and passionately. But when her hips grinded against Luffy she shot her eyes open. She felt that he was already half hard…

"Oh my…Luffy…" she said teasingly and pressed her knee into his groin, Luffy let out a little yelp when the Nami's knee pressed against his growing erection his face started to feel hot and warm sweat started to form on the back on his neck…

"Nghh…Nami- d-don't tease me!" he almost hissed, when Nami pressed on him going in rhythm... she only smirked on him. She kept going in the rhythm until the point when Luffy felt unbelievably uncomfortable in his pants…

"Nami" he winced a little under his breath and opened the door of the back seat. He then gently grabbed Nami's shoulder and pushed her slowly on the seat. Nami didn't object at all, she slid on to the seat and let Luffy crawl up in on top of her…

Nami had done it with Luffy before, but it was always the same thrill to be with him, he was always so sensitive and kind but then when it came to it then she saw the darker animal like side of him. She had never even thought about doing it in the backseat of the car, until just now...

"aaah…"Nami moaned the slightest as Luffy kissed her neck, he trailed his tongue up and down to her ear down to her color bone and with every little touch she felt herself get wet… his hands roamed over her body and made her slightly shiver, he grinned a little with Nami's reaction and kissed her oh so passionately as he cupped her breast and teased the material of her dress…then he pulled the strap's down of her shoulders and kissed down her collar bone, down until his lips lit her little pink nubbin. He didn't hesitate once to take the pink candy into his mouth and suck on it hard…

Nami was starting to feel feverish and though Luffy was going to town why was he so good at this…his lips covering her nibble and his tongue licking and pushing on it like it was a button, oh she liked it so much…

She started to feel his pants a bit and felt for herself how little space there was in there, so she relished his belt and zipped down last container for after that his manhood stood up fully erect from his pants. After that Luffy didn't waste any time….

He reached his hand up her skirt and cupped her soaking womanhood. He pressed his finger on it and started to play with her curls from under her panties.

"Aaah! Luffy…don't make me wait…!" she sighed out louder than intended but that little sound made Luffy only more enthusiastic he lifted himself up and looked at her... those eyes that looked at her were that beautiful that she never thought that a man could get that handsome…

"Nami… I'm hungry…"he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Wh-what?" she shudder out, voice still dripping with lust but surprised still. Luffy liked that… '_Oh that so like him, stopping in the middle of things to think of food!' _ She thought and scolded herself in her head for not seeing this coming, it was dinner time after all and they have missed there dinner reservation… but then Luffy lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties down. His hand sneaked up her leg and pulled it far up…Nami gasped when the cool air hit the sensitive spot between her legs, but soon she felt something hot breathe on her there. When she looked down, her eyes shot open when she saw Luffy there. His eyes had a dark glow and a mischievous smile over his lips. Nami's heart was shooting fireworks in her chest and she blushed up like a big red strawberry…

"I think I wanna eat you…" he said and licked her inner thigh. He traced his tongue down to her soaking womanhood. With a gasp she stirred and her hands searched desperately for something to hold. Then Nami bit her lips when this was happening she was afraid that if she would moan as loud as she wanted to then people would hear them, but no one was around to hear them thank god

Nami threw her head back with a moan when Luffy's tongue attacked her body; she arched her back and trembled. But Luffy only thought that if he stopped now than she would stop tasting so incredibly good. And there was more and more sticky sweet taste coming out the faster he licked…

"Aaah! Aaahh! L-Luffy!" she shouted out, but Luffy didn't hear her. He was focusing in that sweet sticky liquid coming into his mouth and leaking down Nami's inner thigh…

"c-could you…at least *gasp*c-close the door…" she gasped out when Luffy attacked her clit and flicked it over and over again with the tip of his tongue. Nami felt that tingly feeling in the bottom on her stomach and then rush that charged at every nerve end she had.

"no way!" he said between flicks "…you taste too good for me to stop…" he purred and just continued licking and tasting…but suddenly it wasn't enough, she didn't give him as much as he wanted and he suddenly wanted much more…

Nami thought that Luffy couldn't possibly brig her to shed tears of pleasure…she didn't even think that he had such a incredibly skillful tongue… until he stuck his tongue inside her… suddenly she couldn't care less if anyone heard her moans and cried out. She just wanted to come and scream for Luffy…all for him…

"Nami" his voice sultry and hungry… "…I can't take it any longer…"

"Aaahh! And you think I can!" she shouted and looked down in between legs…

"Haha; Nami you're so cute like this…" he said and smiled his innocent smile and n adjust like that he melted her heart…

"Oooh just let me come; please!" she had to scream out. But somehow that only pushed her farther out to reach her orgasm…Luffy never stopped licking her and it was driving her crazy! She looked out the window, it was dark now. She thought it was a lot more excited when she saw the darkness outside.

"ready Nami…?" he said and attacked her clit again and not to soon after that he pushed her far away from the edge…with a loud shout and a long arch of her back then she came.

Luffy stood sat up and looked at Nami. Saw how her flustered face and chest rising up and down. He bent down and licked her juices.

"You really taste good Nami…" he said and crawled up in between her legs and kissed he lips… "I want more of it".

He suddenly positioned himself in between his legs and let the tip of his throbbing manhood brush over her clit… he didn't waist any time. The next thing he did was press himself into Nami…who arched her back and screamed his name. he was inside her, he felt the warmth swallow him up and sent him shooting to the heavens… he knew that he didn't have much experience, but he never thought that sex could be this grate until he started dating Nami…and he thought that she felt good. The faces she made when making love to him…he didn't think there was anything more beautiful…

That night not even the birds dared to interrupt them with their gentle night song… no one came by to see what the car was doing there and no one should…this night they made love in the car, shameless as you might think. Nami came many times from Luffy's tongue… and Luffy came quite a few time after Nami's tongue too… rest assured, this was worth missing out on dinner… Luffy would just have Sanji cook something for them…

xxx

Hailey laid in her bed, The large king sized mattress held her up in a beautiful manner…she felt like she floated, the sheets fell around her and felt her ad kept her warm and nice…but for the first time for a really long time, she felt lonely…

Her mind was travelling as long as the end of the world and back, as she did every night and every day. She dreamed in her sleep, she dreamed awake. She dreamed about another life, somewhere far, far away from the life she had. And some where she could be free and away from the bloody corset…

She dreamed about things that made her feel, better…she dreamed about the life she would never have, where she was surrounded by friends, and had fantastic adventures. Like the people in her fairytale books, if she could go into the lovely world in her books, there she would be happy… there she would have a family, friends and a man who al cared about her…

God how she wanted to be with someone right now. Her bed never felt so empty…even with Mr. L, a large black and white stuffed panda-bear that was about the same size as a three year old child. She hugged him so tightly, like a child herself she let at tear form in the crook of her eyes, she felt stupid…why did she have to cry now? She wasn't a bit sad, just lonely!

Her thought traveled to the world she knew as fairytales…and she wondered…did one like that exist… and if it did, would she get to it… how to achieve happiness when you already can get everything you ever wanted. Her parents gave her everything… well almost everything…

There was always something in her books that she knew that she needed, for her own health…she needed a friend…

Soon she turned to her side and tried to catch some shut eye…she thought about what to dream about, that's when he shot into her mind. She saw him walking to her earlier this day…with his black hair and cocky grin. And that man was actually making her heart beat faster…that just couldn't be!

She quickly tuned to her other side and clenched her eyes together…there had to be away to get him out of her head...she started to try she thought of everything ells but that fireman… but that was harder than it sounded like her mind was completely taken over by him…

Still not soon after then she started to drift off. And much to her own annoyance her last thought before her fell asleep was him... half way into her dreams she started to mouth something she didn't notice what it was but didn't care… right when the maid started to walk past her room with new towels for the bathroom she stopped at her door to see if she could hear the light snoring of her young mistress. But she heard her say "Ace" in stead

The maid shook her head worriedly and walked away afraid that her young mistress was getting into gambling at all…

xxx

Ace was walking along home in the dark… his shift was over and it was way past dinner time, he was supposed to come home after his shift. But it seemed that pops would have to cope with that he wasn't home at the right time, but honestly what could he do about it. Ace was an adult and he could stay out for as long as he wanted…although the last time he did that he had to answer to Marco… damn that man was a big pain in the back side…

Ace kept walking for a few more minutes and didn't really see where he was going anymore, all he did was to walk and enjoy the brisk spring night… he had caught the smallest blink of the sunset right after he stepped out of work. It was beautiful to watch… he thought that at least…maybe if things would go well he could take that Hailey girl around that place and perhaps show her that sunset some time…

Ace suddenly shook his head and thought that he was getting crazy… he was her bodyguard. Not her guide around the city… although when he thought about it that would be fun…

Al of the sudden he picked up his cell… "What number did she say she had?" he mumbled to himself and started to search for her number… when he found it then he didn't even think about it and just called.

When he heard the first call he froze up…what was he doing? What was he going to say? He should hang up-

"Hello sea king hotel, how can I help you?" a high pitched woman's voice answered and sounded smiling and happy.

'_Hotel?' _he thought for a second and tried to figure out what he was searching for "eeeeh yeah, can I talk to a miss Hailey Cross…please?" he asked after that little while, his voice came out a little unsure and shaky when he spoke, not to his liking…

"Oh well I that will be possible but you will have to wait a minute." The lady on the phone said and sent him off to the hot line.

'O.k. that wasn't so bad…' he thought after ha little wait…

"Hello?" a sleepy voice sounded in his ear, a little dry and even sleepier threw the phone…

"Yeah hello, Hailey?"

"Ace? Why are you calling me this late?" she asked in the phone and sounded not a little surprised…'_late? It's only ten thirty…' _

"Ooh sorry did I wake you up?" he asked and tried to sound casual…

"Eeh just a little…" she said and he heard a little rustle of sheets in the background of her voice. She was in her bed, a sudden uninvited mental image of her in her bed… but before he would think any further, she spoke again;

"So what is up?" she said in the phone. Ace chugged a little at that statement, she sounded like she was not quite getting it yet.

"Eeh. Well I was just wondering about…well I was just…since we were just supposed to…I was supposed to be your … bodyguard…" _'god what am I thinking'_…"then I just thought that it would be fun to show you around town…?"

"…" if he could see Hailey's face right now then he wouldn't feel as embarrassed. Because in her heart she felt like doing her happy dance over and over again, she smiled and sat up in her bed and let the covers fall off her. A white nighty was revealed and Mr. L leaned up to her back…

"If you want to of course" he hurried to say when he didn't hear and meep from the other end of the line…

"I- I would love to!" she said a little louder than she cared for… her heart started to pound and she twisted the phone line around her finger. "I mean if you would go to the trouble, but this is great!"

"well good…I erm…" he thought that soon he would have a little brake from this…his face felt so incredibly hot, he thanked the heavens that the air was cool and damp…

"What is it, Ace?" she asked and sounded exited…

"Hah? Oh nothing…I f-forgot…" he stumbled out and after that he felt a little embarrassed, maybe he should have said this…that the he was looking forward to it…he felt that it just didn't fit… and then there was a quite long silence… she was without a doubt waiting for him to say good bye or for him to say something…

she was waiting for him to say something, although she did this such few times that she didn't know what to do…"erm…" she peeped out

"So why are you staying in a hotel?"

"Ha?"

"I heard from a friend that the Cross family had bought a large mansion up town…" he said smiling, whilst hailey felt that her heart began to lighten up. They were talking! She felt so exited…

"Ah well they have purchased a large estate here… but there was some trouble with it so there staying here…" she said and reached for Mr. L and hugged him close…

"Well, then are you looking forward to moving there? Get out of the hotel…?"

"Ehem a little…but I just hope that after we settled down then they just _stay_ there…" she sighed "we have been moving around for a while" she said and tried to smile… but she didn't feel like smiling at this topic…

"So…where would you like me to take you first?" Ace asked and turned the corner of the street that was leading to his home… and when he thought about it he was extremely late...well some blond haired Marco would be hard on his ass the time he got home tonight…

"Well… I want to see the most beautiful places in this city… like cultural…and stuff…"

"Oh yeah… well…then I have a good idea about where to go…" he said and looked up. There was the house…bigger than the most…well it hosted over sixteen people…plus the old man…and just about ten lil nurses all for pop's… Ace smiled and walked closer to the building. Bah! Pop's could be upset if he wanted… he didn't think he cared! Not anymore; with a large smile of his face he walked up to his house and continued his long talk with the princess… he walked in the door and yelled that he was home… he got weary little response… except for one…

"So where have you been?" not Marco's voice…but the loud booming voice of his father's right behind him…

"Not now dad I'm on the phone!" he called and walked the hall to his room…

"What the hell?" Marco asked when he heard… then he smiled and thought that this was material to mock and make fun of!

"So looks like Ace finally hit emotional puberty!" he said and hung over Ace's shoulder… Ace was acting like an annoyed teenager right now.

"What! I-"Marco reached out for Aces phone and pulled it up to his ear…

"sorry whoever you are but poor old' Ace is about to get yelled at"

"Naah! Is he in trouble?" hailey asked on the phone sounding real surprised over the change up… but Marco was even more surprised…Ace…the Portgas D. Ace was talking to a girl?

"Oi…who is this…" he asked and sat down on the couch next to a weary curios looking Izou… he glanced his eyes down to Ace and raised and eye brow.

"Hey damn it give me my phone back!" Ace said and tried to get it but Marco easily stopped him by grabbing his hand a twisting it a little as a warning…and then just to annoy him then he pulled the phone out and put the whole thing on speaker…

"Well I really think I should be asking you that question sir…this _is_ Ace's phone…" the sweet voice came from the phone sounding concerned and the slightest bit worried…the whole living room when silent…even pop's who from the moment who heard the voice knew who she was…

"Huh… aren't you the curios one…"

"it is the more polite manner to address ones name before you ask for whom you wish to speak…" she said in the most polite manner, made Ace's heart melt a little…'he looked up to glare at the weary dump folded Marco…'_not used to talking with a princess are we?' _he thought and smirked out into one side…

"it's ok hailey…, Marco is just being an idiot…" he shouted and yanked out of the hold Marco had on him…"oh and you are on speaker phone so there are about five other men listening…" he growled and glared ice and fire at all of them…in the living room of this building were five of the most notorious criminals in the entire grand line…the infamous man known as White beard and his second in command Marco, then the line came down to Izou that sat on the couch in a pretty kimono that clearly was for a woman, no one in this entire building understood that mans taste in clothing… then there was Vista, Thatch and last bur certainly not least Haruta…

"oh my…well then maybe we should continue this in a more private place…say when they bring me back to the hotel at 13:02 tomorrow?" she asked in a such a sweet manner…and if only he would've been talking to her in private and not with every one ells here listening…this wouldn't be so damning hard!

"We-well…I would- would…" he tried to say something and tried to find his tongue…but he was sure that Haruta had it…

He came walking up to Marco holding the phone and pulled it down to his size…"he will be there…and you make sure to make yourself veeery pretty for him!" he said and grinned

"well I will be doing a photo-shoot for some magazine before that…so I think I'll look presentable…"

"Are you a princess?" the sudden question threw Hailey of corse…

"What? No…why would you ask something like that?" she said right before a soft laugh…

"Well you just talk so fancy like I thought you were the queen of England" he said and pouted…"then Ace would be going out with a princess!" the loud squeal came as quite the shock to both ends of the line… "Alright alright, let's not make her feel uncomfortable." Vista said and leaned forward to see if he could hear better…

Hailey felt that feeling she felt whatever she had to speak in front of a large crowd… these were Ace's friends…and she was only in her night gown! And a date… was this a date! No nonono he was her body guard and he...he just thought it would be fun!

She shook her head and squeezed Mr. L hard to her body

"So who are you really?" Izou asked from out of nowhere…

"I… I'd really rather talk to Ace…" sh said in a low voice…

"Aha! See what you did? You sacred her!" he grabbed the phone and walked down to his room. "weary nice job on the first impression!" he shouted over his shoulder before her slammed the door to his bed room… then there was little quiet time… but with minuets the entire crew of people gathered at his door with their ears pressed against it…Marco sighed and white beard shook his head…

"I am so sorry about this…" Ace apologized over and over and over again..."there all just idiots…" thatch sniggered a little when he heard that. This was just some innocent light bullying…they did this to each other all the time.

"Really? Oh haha…Naaw there _that _bad…" he put an expression on the 'that' like they were notorious criminals… which they were…"well that's good to hear" Vista whispered and grinned big.

"Well alright then…okay…I'll see you then… 'key good bye…" the heard the last beep when he hit the off button… then they heard him sigh over and over again, just walking around his room like he was restless… then there was a little silence and

"Do you think he knows were here?" Haruta whispered, but Vista places his hand over Haruta's mouth to shut him up…

"Yes I do know that your there so could you please get a life!" Ace shouted and threw his pillow on the door like a pissed teenager…

**Well I warned you that Luffy was gonna eat Nami…didn't i? Ooh the OOC ness…DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**Whaaa! Finally I finished! I hope that you enjoyed this weary much…and even if you didn't…WHO CARES! I put a lot of work into this and I do not give an F*** about to who don't appreciate other writers! *pout´s like a baby***

**Well here is chapter 4 and a lot more is on the cooking list… and hey if you think I'm getting into the chemistry to fast… well then I don't know what on gonna do about it cuse I like it this way**

**Well chapter 5 is on in the kitchen being prepared for cooking… (But it might take a while) until then Ciao!XD**


	5. a little art never hurt anyone

Hailey stood outside the sea-king hotel, cheeks and eyes still heavily layered with makeup and her face felt heavy...her hair was stiffly sprayed after a less then pleasant time with a photographer. It was not really the best photographer in the city he wanted them to call him Mr. 3… The freak with the strange haircut... who wears the number three on the top of his head... he was really silly. Hailey giggled at the thought on how exited he had been when she posed for pictured with him. He said that she was a beautiful when she looked miserable… she thought that it was a little scary in the end. But at least mother was proud that she took good in front of the camera…

She sighed, there were butterflies forming on her belly. She was really looking forward to meeting with Ace… the fireman…

She thought about him a lot, it was really scary. She could barely concentrate at the classes. Miss Robin, her new teacher, had been really nice to her, but she had a little quality that made her motivated in the early classes but then when her mind travelled to the day before, her mind was lost. Both his voice and face was stuck in her mind, and there was nothing to do about it. She had read about this before in books, she had thought about i for long time to day. If what she was feeling now was what she read about in her books, she was in big trouble…

The fact that she wasn't obeying the straight order her father had said, when she told him about the school day she had and how much she liked the man who going to be her new body guard, he had strictly ordered on no boy trouble. And she had agreed that under no circumstances would she go out on a date with any boy in the school, or man for that matter, without his approval… and she had really agreed to it. It was fair, she relied on her father and he relied on her… or at least that's what she thought was true…

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by something. An engine noise coming to her. Or at least the hotel, her heart started to beat faster when it came closer, it could be Ace. Suddenly her face automatically lit up and a little a sneaky little smile came over her mouth…

It was a car… that was strange, Ace travelled by motorcycle. This was a gorgeous Mercedes Benz cls, that a brand new car looked fabulous. It drew up close to the door and made its way to her she took a few steps back when she felt it getting to close. Still it stopped and Hailey's heart pounded in her heart to think that he was coming, that this was him… but all she saw was a silhouette of a man, and when she tried to take a closer look… she saw it was not Ace.

Her heart stopped beating so fast and only started to beat hard out of disappointment. The person scrolled down the window to the front seat to reveal the man that came to talk to her right after the fire! Luccy…

"now what is nice girl like you doing waiting out in the cold like this?" he smirked and opened the door, to Hailey he felt like an uninvited guest… like that animal in his calm looking eyes would come and jump at her at any moment…

"It's nice out here… and I'm waiting for Ace, I assume you know him" as soon as she dropped the word Ace of her tongue, Luccy's face went darker.

"Yes I do…" he straightened his back and walked up the stepped to her "but I would advise you to not get to close to the man…"

"Really why?"

"He's more dangerous than you could imagine…" Luccy said in a toneless voice and stopped about tree steppes below her.

"Huh?" hailey couldn't think about anything to say… it was hard to wrap her finger around this… Ace couldn't be dangerous… there was no way he could hurt her, he was there to protect her...

"I think you might be mistaken…"

"Oh no mistakes miss…" he said and reached into his pocket. "Take it from someone who knows…" he pulled out a small, rolled up piece of paper…

"I will take your advice and choose to ignore it… but please take the thanks from the bottom of my heart." She said and smiled a soft a smile, trying not to sound too rude… although she wanted to, she wanted him to go away. She didn't want him to talk like that about Ace…

"Hmm…" he hummed and didn't look satisfied… she felt her insides toil together. She swallowed and hesitantly she reached too take his hand…

With a sudden move he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the soft back of her hand…she thought she would hate it… but she didn't. She felt her face burn up and her heart start to fire missiles… she thought this was never going to end; she just wasn't sure at all if she liked this or not she was not sure at all!

Then he placed the rolled up piece of paper into her hand and closed it… then he smiled a smile that made the missiles in her heart vanish…

"if Ace turns out to be the dickhead that he is to you… then just call…" he whispered and turned around, leaving a stunned hailey holding on to the piece of paper like it was deadly grenade…she swallowed and thought about it… Luccy tried to wipe the smile of his face, it was sneaky how much innocence would be washed away after this would be done…he glared at the corner, there was an engine noise coming. That would be Ace alright… then this would be fun, although the time they spent talking was far less then pleasant every time they met. Which, thank the heavens, didn't happen a lot. They had to hold back every time to not try and kill each other every time…

"Wait a minute!" hailey shouted after him, Luccy smiled.

"Yes Miss Cross" he soothed and tilted his head to glance back at her…

"How can I trust you? We just met… and I don't think I can do this…" she thought about her father… he would be furious…

"You'll see…" he said and stepped back into his car, soon he drove away. Leaving hailey stunned and even a little scared. Could he protect her…from Ace? What would he have to do with hurting her? There was no reason for that… she was getting a little worked up. Maybe she should just stay inside it was getting a little cold out here… but then a happiness stroke!

Ace came around the corner and drove on, what she could only assume was maximum speed, up to the hotel. But as he drove he had to pass the car and Luccy's smirk came to welcome him. His blood started to boil in his veins. What had he done? It could be that he had been talking to the little princess and filling her head with nonsense, he would not have it! When the car was gone around the corner Ace sped up and drove up to her as fast as she could, if he had gotten to her then that will be the last thing that Luccy will ever do!

Hailey smiled sweetly as Ace pulled of the helmet, even though there was no sun then the weather was warm, and under the helmet and the leather coat was pretty hot. So as the hot shiny face appeared form under the cover, Hailey's face went over the hill. He was so gorgeous; he could be model for sure. The really sweaty Ace stroked over his fore head and brushed the hairs out of his face.

"Hey." He just said hailey smiled and slightly nodded her head to bow,

"Good evening." She greeted shyly.

"So how are you…?"

"Good."

Ace took a little pause to take the better look at her, her face looked a little like it was photoshopped, and so did her hair. But overall she did look good, like cut out people magazine. He didn't even know what to say…

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted…"

"Haa, yeah no I'm okay." He grinned. "So are we going…?" he turned to the side to tell her to go first

"Yes absolutely" she said and walked past him still she couldn't help but to blush a little, now he could be a bit of a gentleman… man, his perks just come and come again. He was just like a prince, just like in her books…

"So here," he threw a helmet her way when they were at the motorcycle; "even if it will ruin your hair" he joked

"heh, Its just hair… you know I've never ridden one of these before…" she said and lightly stroked over the seat, "is it safe to have two sitting on here?"

'_Hmm…I don't think I know how to deal with that…'_ he thought and smiled slightly at her, "it's totally safe, I'll make sure that you're safe…" Hailey smiled at the statement. See he was just the best, he would never hurt her. That Luccy had to be wrong, she felt as if she could trust him.

In the window of the hotel, standing in the largest window of the king sweat Hailey's mother lady Emily Cross watched her daughter ride on the back of the motorcycle with some delinquent boy that claimed to be her protector. Emily closed her eyes and sighed with disappointment. That Nami lady had to be more capable to pick a body guard for her daughter than that… and if not she would find one for her little daughter. For that one just was not going to cut it… still there was one thing that bugged her for a moment… who was that other man, the one that came on the brand new car, the one that had such a daring move as to be so forward with her little girl… she wanted to know who he was also, to tell him to stay away…

Although when she thought about it, that was a weary good looking car… she hadn't been in this city for a while but she knew that not everybody had a car like that, could it be that the man was some sort of important person… it could be that he was the son of one of the important diplomats that were in this city… well not likely, being too far away from him she couldn't even see his face so who knew who he could be…?

Now for the more important subject… when her daughter would be coming home and she could tell that amateur of a body guard to shove it…

"Dear…" Mr. Cross stood in the door and held a letter. For the far his wife could see that the letter what hand written.

"What is it?"

"You should read this; this is what you've been waiting for…"

"What?" she ran over to her husband and snatched the letter from his hands.

_To Cross residence…_

_After I read your letter then the idea of simply talking to you daughter was out of the question, if you want to make the deal with me then you make sure that she will spend time with me before the time comes that we seal the deal…_

The letter was written in an excellent writing hand and the little letters were all exceptionally grand. Just as the man whom they sent the letter before to…

"Is this…" Mrs. Cross asked carefully

"It is weary much so…" he said and smiled behind the mustache…

"Finally…"

"and these came with…" he said and showed two pieces of paper… they were tickets to the grand meeting of the seven most influential lords of the world… as the couple stared at the invitation that had just been given to their daughter… as they started to plan everything they needed to do before she would go to the event. But as they planned there assistant came to their door and asked for permission to enter…

"Yes yes what ever do you want?"

"The deed to you brand new house just came delivered…" the young man said and left the deed enveloped on the desk…

In the meantime then Hailey was having the time of her life riding in back… true the first time then she had been a little scared, she had expected him to go on galloping onto the streets and riding like a mad man. But he had been fun to be in the back of the bike with him… she laughed and let the wind come over her face and let she felt so free there, it was wonderful how exciting it was!

She started laughing and the loosened the hold she had on Ace, like to feel how it was to let go a little. Ace felt her grip loosen a little and he glanced back to her and smiled,

"Don't let go of me, it's safer to hold on" he shouted at her. She immediately went back to holding tightly around his waist; she pressed her chest onto his back and rested her cheek on his forearm. She couldn't stop smiling, just as the world rushed by fast and furious. This was the time of her life…

But another pair of eyes was staring after the two of them, Luccy's car was driving slowly after them lightly tracing there way just to see where they were going. He would not want to ruin her one day of freedom. One day and they would be it for her, at least for now…

xXXXx

Hailey was as happy as one could be… they had taken a stop in the middle to get ice cream… she was overjoyed about the sweet. Ace was really surprised about the response that he got when he handed her the ice cream cone… she practically hugged him… then while driving up to where she wanted to go. A museum up on the expensive part of town Angel Island… that part of town was a place that Ace didn't really visit much…for the little he knew about the overly clean place in the grand line was that it was filled with hippies… at least that's what he thought about it. he knew that Luffy had a friend up there, so that he didn't really say what he thought about the issue… while hailey had the time of her life in the museum, she had a guide and a crew of people that followed her to try and get her to make some kind of a deposit to the museum while Ace stayed close to her, he didn't really pay attention to the boring history lessons that the guide was giving her…

After the museum then a little while he drove her to the park where there was a sight of many statues placed in a labyrinth that reached about as high as Ace's knees … Hailey talked for hours about each statue, she said that the artist that made them was from Italy and that he made them as to compose the alliance of good and evil inside mankind… then was the moment that Ace started to pay attention just a little bit, and then when she started to talk about the artwork and the little details on the statues he lost interest again. He just nodded along and said positive things every other time…

After that they when away from Angel Island and when to another place on town, called Upper yard. Where a garden was, upper yard was … there in the middle of the town was a house where the mayor of the smaller state was a man that hailey stopped by to talk to, Enel was his name. He lived in a house on top in the grand garden, he had told them when showing the little couple around that this place had been his heavens and he was the god, Hailey smiled a laughed. She was way too innocent to think that he could be a bad guy… Enel was a pretty damn charming guy; hailey had an incredible time being showed around by the older man. The fireman had a little nudge in the back of his head to keep close to her, just to make sure that the overly proud and friendly man didn't get to close to the princess.

The last stop of the day was at Luffy's place… god they were happy, being on the go all day really makes you tired… and the fact that they weren't going to the most relaxing place in the grand line was all the better…

"Hello!" hailey shouted happily when Nami opened the door. Ace just smiled and left her be…

"Oh hi there Hailey, Ace." She greeted absent minded and let them in…

"Hailey-Chan!"Sanji shouted from the living room… came flying over the living room and made an attempt to hug her. But just before Ace sent an elbow in his stomach. Sanji fell to the ground holding his stomach. While Hailey, oblivious to what just happened, bent down and asked him if he had tripped…

"Oh Hailey-Chan…" he started, but the fiery glare he felt on his back was warning her to not say anything…

"What were you up to today?" chopper came in the door with a large book in his arms

"Ooh Ace took me to the most wonderful places…" she said and sat down besides Luffy "I had no idea that this city was so incredibly beautiful" she nearly squealed

"Yeah I figured that you would have fun at that" Ace said, he leaned his elbows on the back of the couch, he was proud of himself that the first time had gone this great… for her…

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go powder my nose…" when she left the room and they thought the time was better.

"So what did you really think?" Luffy asked and pouted…

"It was exhausting!" Ace shouted, he jumped over thee couch and slumped in the empty space next to Luffy… "She went on and on and on about the art and culture that was all over the place I mean that sheer volume was like the loudest and most passionate I've ever seen someone talk about art…" he took a pause to see that everyone was listening to him… Even Usopp hap paused his game to look behind at the man…

"What?"

"Do you like spending time with her?" Usopp asked with a smile to one side…

"Yeah…"

"It's funny to see you complaining about something while smiling like that…" Robin said from the side of the armchair, she was sitting on the arm rest while the patched up Franky was in the chair. His arm was had bandages all over them since the fire… robin gently stroked his head and acted like a nurse around him. The least thing she felt she could do… inside she felt a little guilty that she wasn't there when the fire happened; she felt that she could've been helpful to Franky. He just shook his head and said that he a perfectly super job without any help, Robin just smiled and nodded along…

Ace froze for a moment he hadn't even notice that he was smiling… he was not the slightest annoyed. Not even the littlest amount, he didn't really enjoy the art part in particular but he did like the sound of her voice while he talked to her…

"Who said I was complaining…?" Ace tried to relax the muscles in his face but that was little hard to do considering that he didn't see any reason to stop…

"Hey guys look at that sunset… it is so beautiful…" Hailey said quietly as she stepped out of the bath room, no one felt the need to argue with her…


	6. Marriage?

Hailey jumped off Ace's motor bike by holding his hand. He made sure that she got off and landed without trouble. Her hair was windblown back from the ride and she had washed her face, by order of Nami, at Luffy's place. So her natural flushed cheeks were finally showing... o well... she looked better this way. Ace thought so, and so what if the dragon lady that her mother was didn't like it. He suddenly found that he hadn't let go of her hand... and now she was just waiting there, oh god was she expecting him to do something, what was he supposed to do? Kiss her or something! No that was a horrible idea, and extremely unprofessional.

And yet as he thought all this in his head he was still not going to let of Hailey's hand. What could she do? What should she do... she was extremely attracted to this man, but doing anything about it would be going against fathers orders. And besides even if she would do something about it then she wouldn't even know where to start. She had never flirted with a man before... she wouldn't even dare to do it. But she found herself extremely fond of him... though she didn't understand it.

"W-well goodbye…" Ace sputtered out and squeezed her hand…

"Yes bye, I had a really good time." she let out and smiled softly… "i…I would like to see you again sometime soon…" she said shyly and slowly let go of his hand… she looked up in the air and saw the moon slowly make his way up to the sky. It was just a little sliver in the sky for the moon had been full a few days ago. She remembered because that was the day that she came here, to this city that is.

"Yes that would be fun… depends on where you want to go then, I'll be more than happy to take anywhere…" _'You're on a danger zone Ace, leave now!' _he started yelling in his mind at himself, some parts of his mind and body knew weary well that this was one of the worst things he had ever done. He couldn't be feeling like this… there were no reasons for him do feeling like this, but a million reasons for him not to be feeling this. And he was supposed to protect her, not date her! But he just couldn't help it…

"When are you free to come…?" she asked and blushed, she felt so awkward… she had never asked a man this before, and she was never supposed to. Not ever…

"I don't know, I know I don't work late on Saturday"

"Saturday it is" she said and started to back away from the man; she didn't want to let her eyes of him. She just didn't want to.

"I'll come for you" he said and she nodded. So sure that she was going to have another day like this… it was Wednesday today and she had two who days to be nervous about Saturday… it would be so much fun.

"alrig-eep!" she was still backing away from him and her head was in the clouds so she didn't remember about the hotel. She didn't know about the pissed of mother waiting by the window. And she certainly didn't remember about the damn stairs.

Ace snapped to when he saw the girl trip on the stairs and start to fall backwards. He jumped to and grabbed her hand, ignoring his precious motorcycle falling to the side. He quickly pulled her up and prevented her from falling. He pulled her up rather roughly and let her go down by his side. She blushed a great deal when she pressed her up to the side of his body. He looked down on her and saw her red face and let go of her instantly.

"Sorry, I tripped…"

"Yeah…" was all he could think of saying. When she backed away from him again and now walked over to the stairs. Slowly she walked up them and listened for the sound of Ace driving away, but she only heard the sound when he pulled his bike up and that was it.

His eyes for a second gazed up from her well shaped legs and round butt… her jacket hugged her waist so perfectly; he had been holding back his eyes all this time. But now she was leaving and he thought it was safe to admire her for a few minutes before he left… he sighed when he got to her head and hair, her face came to mind as he watched the valley open the doors for her. She hesitated when she stood in the doors. She slightly glanced back at him... just too properly stamp it into her mind how he looked like. So she could remember it for ever... _oh you silly girl what are you thinking… it's not like you'll never see him again, your gonna see him this week end…'_ she said and smiled she then walked into the hotel. The door boy closed the door and she relaxed…

She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. She then met with a bell hop boy that stood over at a large suitcase and held bug white box in his hands

"Aren't you Miss Cross?" he asked and suddenly started sweating

"Yes I am, what's your name?"

"K-Koby madam. Ah witch floor would you like madam?"

"Oh, top floor please…" she said and waited.

"Yes madam" he said and

"You don't have to call me madam you know." Þ

"Y-yes I do, your mother said that I should." He said with an incredibly shaky voice. Like he was afraid or something…Hailey's mood immediately dropped when she knew that she was back here… into the world of proper standings and correctly speaking… of the world of being the straight laced girl that her mother and father wanted her to be…

"Well I say that you may call me Miss Hailey, and that's that. We just won't tell mother about it" she said and winked him he smiled a bit and nodded. He seemed to relax a little more after that but she could tell that he was still a rather nervous…

"So whose luggage is those?"

"Oh these are supposed to go up to your suet mad- I mean Miss Hailey"

"Oh? I wonder if there is any special occasion?" she said and reached over to touch the wide flat box. The top lid was coated with white silk and the cover had a pretty pink bow lined on it… "Is it a present?"

"i-I don't know miss… but it sais on the card to: Hailey Cross from: Hancock dress design. Perhaps your mother ordered"

"ough that sounds like mother indeed." She reached over to take the package "it's probable some sort of pink princess bubblegum wedding dress…" she opened the box to revile the front of a white and black laced torso of a dress…

"Wow, it's really pretty" Koby said and smiled. He was just seemed to be just about her age… or perhaps a little older.

"yeah… I guess…" Hailey mumbled and closed the box. For she did really appreciate the fact that her mother bought a new dress for her but she didn't really see the reason… she had a bunch of dresses that she didn't know what to do with… she kept asking her mother if maybe she could reuse the dresses for formal occasions, no that would be horrible. To use the same dress twice… being and outfit-repeater as her mother liked to put it pronouncing it like it was the plague…

"do you know anything about Hancock dress design…?"

"erm I don't know weary much, except that they make the best quality dresses in the entire land… there known for their quality. And feminine design, rumor has it that not one man works there." Koby said explaining it as well as he could. She seemed weary interested by it.

"hmm… well that's interesting…" Hailey said and held the back of the box close to her body.

"you don't really seem happy about it…?" the purple haired boy besides her asked carefully and reached over to get the box from her.

"well of course I am… but I suppose I just don't see the point…"

"wha-" Koby was cut off by the elevator opening into the living room of the king suet… and what do you know her mother Emily was standing In the door of the elevator…

"mother!"

"at last I thought that you would never come home" she said with disappointments smile. "and thank god you found your way home. I take it that this delinquent boy that came for you…"

"Ace is not a delinquent…" in the back ground Koby slipped over his own feet and stared on the two of them with a look in his eyes that could only resemble horror.

"oh it has a name?"

"mother please stop this. I'm fine…"

"yes alright…" Emily glanced over to the bell hop that was just staring there. "don't you have somewhere to be little boy?"

"erm yes."

"THEN LEAVE, LEAVE THE BOX AND THE BAG AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" the older woman screamed out and threw her cup of coffee on to the floor. Koby shouted yes maim and placed the box on the table and ran back into the elevator and shivered in the corner of the little chamber.

"mom-"

"mother!" she corrected her with a dragon glare in her eyes. the same glare that she used when she was disciplining time was in order… her shoulders shivered and she looked down.

"mother…I'm sorry that the fact that my bodyguard is not pleasing you… but I'm really confident with him and he is so friendly and so professional…"

"oh are you kidding, this mobster guy that clearly hasn't got a noble man's thought in his mind!"

"I don't want a noble man I want a-"

"THAT IS NOT YOU DECICION!" she screamed at her and raised her hand flat open. Hailey clenched her eyes close and flinched getting g ready for a blow on the face. Her parents used to do that when 'discipline' was deeded…

But there came no smack… she didn't hit, for a second she was relived about that Emily didn't hit her.

"There is no need to bruise that pretty face of yours…" she reached down and put both hands and her head and roughly pulled her face up "you need to look your best for this Saturday…" she then swept a tear that fell down from her eye. There was a clear cur sign that she was terrified… it was always this scary, but slowly she had gotten used to the hard hitting every once in a while. But she never could shake off the tears that came every time that her own so-called-mother would raise a hand against her own daughter…

"WH-why?" she shuddered out…

"You need to look your best to meet a possible future husband" hailey froze in her steppes. Husband? What? How? When did they decide on that? And what would Ace say about it. What could she do she was supposed to meet Ace this Saturday and, what was she about to get married? She felt her body turn in a little state of shock… she couldn't move, she felt the blood go from her head and sweat from everywhere on her body. Her nose felt itchy and she felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look. I have done absolutely nothing wrong, and you know that. You just have to be grateful that I'm making sure that I leave you with the best thing possible. He is weary right and he will ensure you a safe life." she said and walked over to the table where the white box was, and then she walked over to a little table where the phone was. She pinned in a few numbers and put it up to her ears. "yes I would like to get contact with the most skilled and most expensive makeover department in this entire city" she waited for few seconds and then put on the face smile that she prided herself with. "oh Mr. 3 darling how are you?...aha… yes she is adorable… oh aha…aha… oh I need you desperately for a makeup session this Saturday. My little girl has been invited to the Supernovas ball this Saturday…yes it is incredible… oh you are too kind, oh Mr. 3 you are a doll… alright bye" she put the phone down and looked at her daughter.

"I said don't give me that look…" she said and opened the box. Then she pulled out the white dress out of it and reviled the whole thing. The white dress had no long sleeves and felt like a princess dress altogether… she then opened the suit case and reviled the rest to go with this dress…

In it were two pairs of shoes clearly for her to choose, there was a black shoulder cover and a belt also with white gloves to top of the dress they had a black lace at the top with a ribbon threw it… she could see herself in it looking all black and white… still she was too scared to oppose to it…

"If this works out you will be left with a great match…" she said "I'm sure that you will be weary happy with him"

"But I don't even know him, I've never ever met him…" she whispered just loud enough for her mother to hear it.

"That is not important" her mother stated and went over to the jewelry box to see the white pearl collection… Hailey obediently walked over to the bed and held the dress up to her body. Her mind was not responding well with the things that just happened. She couldn't believe it…

"c-can I at least know his name?" her mother sighed as she picked out a long black pearl necklace. The mother let out a large groan and then sighed.

"Who taught you to ask questions like that?" she sighed out and walked over to the kitchen area. "He is known as Sir Crocodile"

"bu-"

"STOP! TALKING!" mother screamed. She reached up and roughly pulled her chin up and measured the black pearls around her neck. "O thank god you have such milky skin or ells these black pearls wouldn't have matched your skin tone and then I would have to throw them out" Lady Emily mumbled more to herself than to her daughter. She then pushed her head down and pulled her bangs out of her face and tucked then behind her ears. Then she fitted the black pearl earrings to match the necklace…

Hailey suddenly felt faint…

"Now remember little darling this is all for your own good…"

'_Or it could be that you just don't want me anymore…' _she thought and fought back the tears. She walked to the bed and fitted the dress up to her body, it looked her perfect size. Like always…

"Don't look so gloomy. This is entire thing is the best thing to do, and you will be happy with him. Divorce is not an option and I want three grand-children…" hailey got chills up and down her body when she thought about the 'little-detail-of-having-children' and when would have to come with that… she didn't want to give her virginity to some stranger… she didn't even know how old he was…

"Ace will come for me on Saturday…" she whispered and prepared herself for the screech…

"Why… does he think that you can be friends…? Does he? Does he perhaps think that he can protect you? Really? I doubt that he will ever come for you again…" she said with a sort of mocking tone in her voice, she didn't have any faith in the man that was so good to her, she doubted as well that he mother even approved of the gang that she had hung out with… just like a normal girl, just like them… Usopp even played video-games with her, a thing that she had never done before. She sucked but at least she tried it… and when she had seen the fire… the fire that destroyed Franky's workshop. Then Ace had just walked into the fires and saved people inside, why wouldn't he protect her like any other person in the world… she wanted him to protect her… not some stranger…

And what kind of name is sir crocodile any way… she wondered if he just really liked alligator skin products… well if anything then her mother liked them as well… so perhaps there was a connection…

"Erm mother c-can I have permission go down in the lobby to get a little fresh air…"

Her mother let out a long and frustrated groan, "why can't you just stay in the house and do anything I tell you to do…? Ough fine but just for a short while…"

Hailey walked calmly over to the door, with her head held high and her back as straight as a board. She opened the door as gracefully as she could, even though inside she felt like tearing her hair out and run all over the hotel screaming her lungs out…

"Oh and hailey…" lady Emily said just as she was about to close the elevator door.

"Yes mother?" she answered without looking at her...

"You look into my eyes when I talk to you." She said with a small but cheerfully threatening tone in her voice. So cold was her voice that hailey didn't dare to do anything but obey her words…

"my…our house is ready, so we will be moving into there by the time you get back from the ball… and after that if things go well…" she paused to light a cigarette, she took a long satisfying smoke of it and blew out a large cloud of air…th was anon smoking area, mother didn't care about anything. Except her own comfort… "…we can start to make a house for you to move into…" this didn't sound like a suggestion, it sounded like a threat… she looked at her mother stone face. This was all decided wasn't it…?

"y-yes mother…" she said and walked into the elevator… she waited for the elevator door to close. Then when it was moving down she slammed her back onto the wall and threw her head back and she let out a small cry. She covered her mouth and waited for the door to open, she tried as hard as she could to keep the tears that were forcing their way up the surface…she couldn't do anything about this she clearly was supposed to make this work and get married… she was taken she would never be free again…not now not ever…

XxxxX


	7. all coming together

Friday…tomorrow would be the day they would see each other again… Ace wondered if she was as excited about the two of them meeting as he was… this woman kept him up at night. He couldn't concentrate during work, and by the time he got home then he had been yelled at by his boss so much that he didn't think he would ever get his voice back…

Anyway now was Friday morning and ace was sitting in a nice and comfortable lazy-boy (originally own by Marco, but at the moment he didn't give a crap about it) he just stare out the window of the house and waited for the sun to come up. He had woken up at six in the morning and he couldn't fall back asleep… he was sure to drop dead into his breakfast anytime soon, but strangely enough he wasn't hungry at the moment… he looked at the sun that was peaking up by the hurrizing. It was finally morning. He wondered if Thatch and Izo would go out jogging soon, they always went out right after seven before anyone woke up.

"Ace?" Marco came in sounding sleepily.

"Hmm…?"

"Why are you awake?"

"Mmh… I can't sleep…"

"Well don't worry ill slap you hard when you fall asleep in your breakfast."

"Uuhu…" Ace nodded and kept staring into the sunrise.

"Are you ok?" Marco walked over to him and placed his hand on his forehead… "Maybe you should go outside for some fresh air… or back to bed you look?" he said and tried to feel of he was any hotter than usual… he usual body heat was way above the average body heat. But he didn't really feel any hotter than normal… Marco shook his head and wondered what was wrong now. He went to the kitchen and started making coffee…

"When did you get up?"

"Around… six thirty…"

"Hmm then you didn't catch where Thatch and Izo went…"

"No I thought they were still asleep"

"They must have left reeeeealy early this morning… I wonder how they do it…."

Ace didn't answer… he felt like dreaming for a second… he heard Marco keep talking and he also smelled coffee… he thought about her for a second… where would she want to go? Where should he take her, somewhere she didn't plan to go… and perhaps take her drinking afterwards… wait what?! No, no drinking… stupid brain. He wouldn't want ether of them to be drunk… or did he? What would she be like drunk? Was that inappropriate thinking…? _'What's wrong with me?' _ He thought and closed his eyes. He felt even embarrassed for having thought about it…

"ACE?!" he heard Haruta shout right by his hear. He snapped out of his state of thought and looked over to him. He was wearing Vistas shirt, which was more like a dress on him. Even if it was really small of Vista then he was pretty large with broad shoulders and a wide chest, the brown shirt hung over one shoulder and went a little bit down his thighs…

"Aren't you hungry?" Haruta asked with a slight smirk over his lips. The brunette seriously thought that he was still sleeping when Ace said that he wasn't hungry

"Haha! Your funny… you wise ass! Don't scare me like this…"

"Naah, you just start without me…"

"….Marco!" Haruta creamed at the top of his lungs and ran over to the kitchen… "I think that Ace is sick or something!" he screamed even higher… and dragged Marco out of the kitchen, almost spilling his coffee at the same time…Marco asked what the hell this was about and stated that Ace was not sick. Then Haruta pulled Marco down and whispered something in his ear…

"No Ace is not gonna die…" he raised himself up and shook Haruta off his hand. "You go have breakfast and try not to think about it… I knew he would be full eventually…" he said sarcastically and walked over to the table. With Ace's endless appetite that would only be described as a black-hole in space. Still Marco thought that that he would act like that now was a bit strange…

Well anyway… time past and Marco presided to read the newspaper. After a while then Izo and Thatch came back from the jog. Izo went straight into the shower and thatch went and got coffee for himself.

After a moment the three of them Thatch, Marco and Haruta were all sitting at the dining room table and all were waiting for Ace to snap out of it and come eat half the refrigerator… but he didn't. He just sat there and stared at the sunrise through the window…

"I think he's sick…" Thatch stated and looked suspiciously at the two of them.

"I think he just needs more sleep" Marco said and "he always needs more sleep. If he won't fall asleep into his dinner tonight…

"I think he's just brain dead… I knew he wasn't that entire bight in the first place but now I'm sure that it just gave up on him" Haruta decided and smiled proudly.

"Your all wrong you dick heads…" Izo came walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his chest like a woman and was drying his long black hair with a another towel… that man acting like woman walked straight up to Ace and roughly knocked on his head

"Ouch! What the hell!?" Ace shouted out and rubbed the large bump on his head.

"Look me in the eye and tell me why you are so happy." He asked Ace with a smirk on his face.

"i-I'm not happy…"

"Oh please. You look like you crawled out of the sunrise…"

"Well i…I'm going to meet someone tomorrow" Ace admitted and pouted a bit. Then he suddenly stood up from the chair and walked over to the breakfast table. some bacon and cheese on a couple of dozen crackers and then some all of the grapes, and then some milk and orange juice… then he stated 'thank you for the food' and walked over to his room…and that was that…

"Hohoho~" Izo laughed a little and cruised over to the table "Well his problem is weary simple… he's in love…"

"Love?" the three of them asked at the same time… Haruta had been putting a spoon full of cereal into his mouth but he dropped the content of his mouth on his lap instead…

"Love!?" thatch asked louder and slammed his coffee cup on the table... "Ace? In love? W-with a girl? Pppppft… nonono… haha…" he stopped to burst out laughing like a psycho… more members of the house came walking from there nightly slumber and wondered what the hell was going on

"The poor guy" Marco stated and sipped on his coffee…

"How can you tell?"

"Oh please… you take a good look at him. It's crystal clear…"

"How?"

"Haha, lights are on, the door is open… but there is no one home…"

"Please talk human…"

"Oh you'll see you idiots…"

"Um… what's going on?" some of the members asked each other… completely oblivious to what the hell was happening…

XxxxX

Back in the deeper parts of the red line… in the dark morning shadows between the large abandoned houses. Three characters were moving swiftly between the shadows. Gun shots and loud crash's were regularly with them running there… clearly there had been a long and tiring fight, judging by the building that had just crashed into the ground. Up on a roof close by then a long nosed boy was waiting holding a large sniper rifle pointing it with extreme precision. But even if he looked like a total pro doing this then his knees were shaking like hell…over by the corner of the building then a girl was waiting for the arrival of her treasure…

Luffy jumped In between the shadows with catlike movements… and he held a bag stuffed full of something on his shoulders. While right behind him Sanji ran smoothly and dodged each bullet that came fast and furious. He had a sly smile on his face, they wouldn't hit him he was to flexible to get hit. No one had hit him even close he dodged every single one of them easily… right behind him was Zoro fighting of the stupid clowns that were on their heels…

Buggy the clown was a 'small time' crime-lord in the depts. of the red line… 'Small time' meaning that he was no problem to beat the problem was running away… Luffy had decided on the bizarre plan to rod him and run… meaning to ditch him and then laugh… but the buggy gang were tough like a leach you're trying to get of your skin… Zoro was waiting for the order when Luffy would decide on to stop all this stupid plan and just start kicking there asses…

"Luffy?!" Sanji shouted at their captain in the front…" when are we going to stop this idiocy and get this over with!?" he screamed at him and nearly kicked his head out of frustration…

"Were going further!" he replied loudly and ran past the corner of the house… where Nami was waiting ad snatched the corner of the bag. She then slammed it over her shoulder and ran the other direction. Then over by the roof top then Usopp was getting ready for his moment… when Zoro would let the morning run reflect on his swords then he was to shoot down anything moving…

"Now we can kick there asses!" Luffy turned around quickly and got ready for the fight. He had been sure to give the sack of jewels to Nami before he would blow it up…he jumped forth and landed a hard blow on one there faces… Buggy screamed with frustration

"Get them and kill them flashily!" He ordered and made the guys shoot endless amount of bullets on them, machine guns and rifles were there weapons of choice apparently. Zoro stopped at about a meter distance. He got ready and with a swift movement he sliced thee guns in half… Sanji jumped over him and kicked the rifles right out of their hands. Right after then Luffy came and when Luffy would be done then there wouldn't be anything left… he liked to use his hands while taking out this team. In a matter of three minuets then the buggy crew was on the ground. All knocked out…

"You freak!" Buggy screamed and let out a cry of rage. Zoro turned to the sun and crossed his swords. After second then the sun created shine that shined right into Usopp's eyes….

"Damn it! I can do this I'm the best sniper in this city! I am sogeking!" He kept mumbling to himself as he watched the short lived fight. The last one standing was only Buggy…

He could not stop sweating, and then the sigh came and, by instinct, he pulled the trigger and hoped that it would hit… he clenched his eyes together and waited for this to be over

"Great job Usopp!" he heard Luffy shout up to him. he peaked over to them and saw that he had hit bulls eye… these bullets weren't really bullets, just paralyzing darts, they weren't supposed to give any damage…but Usopp had hit buggy between the eyes and he was not sure how that would damage him…

"Hmm sure wont damage his brain" he mumbled and stood up and assumed his passion of triumph

"I am the king of snipers!" he screamed and laughed, down stairs then the guys were already starting to leave the camp…

"Well that was fun." Luffy said and rested his hands behind his head. He laughed and started to search for Nami, she was standing with the van

"Nami-chan~"Sanji serenaded over to her. "I trust that you're satisfied with the mission"

"Haha! Are you kidding? All this treasure and it ours now!" she shouted, but then she realized that sh was screaming and that was risky shouting out the word 'treasure' and so on, in this neighborhood

"I have to say I'm surprised at you Nami. Pulling a thing like this, right after they stole the loot them self's? It's a new level of evil…" Zoro said under his breath, there was a pair of nasty glares.

"Don't you dare call my Nami chan evil" Sanji kicked presumed to kick Sanji and Zoro presided to block with the handle of the sword.

"well I'm going to tell you that I'm doing nothing worse than what we've been doing all this time… and besides you did get this done slower then usually so we lost almost three minutes, and time is money. I am going to take that out on your dept…"

"Say what?!" Zoro shouted. Right before he blocked sanjis foot that was about to hit him in the face, but something made it so that he missed and slipped, somehow he fell with his leg over Zoro's shoulder. Zoro still just stood there when he pressed up against him. Real close contact was made with the movement. Suddenly Zoro felt the familiar feeling on the back of his neck. With warm sweat forming on his forehead and he felt his blood pressure get higher… that was not the first time that had happened around the blond haired man.

"Getting rusty all of the sudden are we?" Zoro asked quickly. He was that close that he could see the vain popping on sanjis forehead…

"Not in a million years marimo!" he pushed him away from him and looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen this. Thankfully Nami was too busy trying to explain to Luffy why it was important that they got out of here fast before anyone would come and we would have to fight them too…

"But that's okay, I'll kick there dump asses anytime…" he said pouting… Nami opened the van shot-gun was going to shout out to the two guys still having a little battle moment. She decided that she didn't feel like screaming on them. She was tired…

"Shitty cook!"

"Stupid marimo!"

"Here we go again…" she sighed and slammed the door shut. Luffy just laughed

"It's just like every day" he laughed and got in the van at the driver's seat.

"How the hell can you even think that I'm getting rusty you know that I'll kick your ass any day!"Sanji shouted at him and kicked his foot to land on his face.

"You couldn't beat me if you were the last man on earth…" he screamed back and let him kick him as much as he could; He still blocked every kick that Sanji put. He still kicked harder than he did usually when they fought…that only meant that he was more worked up the usual. Zoro bit his tongue, ever since 'that' had happened he couldn't stop thinking about the cook and for that they had been fighting more than ever… he never said anything about it, they had swore to heaven and earth to never say anything about it. Not even think about it…

Would you two stop fighting and get in the bloody van!" Nami screamed out the open window. "We need to go fetch Usopp so just put this fight on hold and get in the car!" she screamed a little more and closed the window.

"Anything for you Nami-chan~" Sanji swooned and almost flew over to the van… Zoro stood there and watched the cook walk away from the fight. The back side of the cook was so clearly showing in those tight jeans that he was wearing… Zoro felt frustration build up in his lower area.

In all truth, he had fallen in love with this man…as horrible it was to fall in love with the man you once hated, but even more painful it was to fall in love with the man who likes women, Even liked them more than anything… he knew that there was no way that he could hold him like he did that night, hold him and feel his heart beat. Watch the sweat form on his body and make the blond hair stick to his fore head, and then touch him in places that made Sanji moan out so lustfully…

"Oi marimo! Have you fallen asleep?!" Sanji shouted at him. The anger in sanjis voice didn't make his slowly forming hard-on in his pants go away. He hurried over to the wan and sat down in the seat that was as far away from Sanji as possible… thank goodness for the large van… maybe now he could focus on NOT thinking about him.

Up on the building where Usopp had shot down Buggy, the self named king on snipers was walking down from his stage of glory. He was whistling a little tune with his head in the clouds; his riffle was safely stored away in its case on his back he walked down the stairs of the abandoned building.

Suddenly he heard something mumble inside the walls of one room. He felt the cold sweat form on the back of his neck and he started to shake with fear…

"_What the hell is the big idea Luccy?! I don't know why you called us here but to come to our home to get us in this dump? We have better things to do you know!" _a muffled woman's voice sounded inside the room, he felt like he knew this voice before. Where had he heard it…?

"_I understand that you think you have better things to, Kalifa. But really you think that you aren't even the slightest bit curious about what I have to say?" _

Usopp almost fell over himself. He walked over to the wall and pressed his ear on the wall, he heard a little better. Why were they in a place like this?

"_Quit being mysterious Luccy and just tell us why we're here?" _a man sounded… he now knew who he was listening to, that man who had just spoken was kaku… was the entire flock of jerks there? He pressed his ear up against the wall harder and tried to listen to the conversation…

"_I've been aware for quite some time now that my new target is going to attend this year's __Shichibukai dance, which I intend to crash."_

"_What? Why would you do that? That's so unlike you…"_

"_I have my reasons..." _

The Shichibukai dance? That was one of the biggest events of the year. Happened every year, in which anyone who was anyone attended. About three million beli was spent every year on that event, what did Luccy want with that?

"_I don't understand…" _that was kaku again _"why would you want to crash the good time of the rich and pompous?"_

"_For selfish reasons…"_ Luccy sounded like he was smiling. And even if Usopp didn't know Luccy that well then he knew that he smiling was a horrible thing… _"I want to obtain something…someone actually…someone that will belong to me…"_

"_So you're going to crash the fancy-pants convention to get a girl_?" Jyabura asked with a bored tone.

"_Get her… own her…"_ Luccy said and Usopp could tell that he was grinning… he didn't sound that he was speaking lovingly about who ever she was… _'Who is he talking about?' _

"_So what would want from us? You could just walk in there and take her…not that i would ever encourage such a sexual harassing…"_ Kalifa sounded a little worked up… Usopp was taking mental notes in his head _'why would he do something like that to just get one girl…?' _he asked himself and swallowed. Even if his throat was getting dry and he felt like he deeded to throw up he was so anxious…

"_That would ruin all the fun…"_ Luccy sounded…

"_Who is the chick?" _Jyabura asked, starting to sound a bit curious...

"_Her name is Hailey Cross… I believe she will be attending the dance with sir crocodile of the __Shichibukai…"_

"_Ha?" _Usopp heard them all gasp a little.

"_You want her…?" _kaku asked he sounded a little envious…_ "Not bad…" _there was sound like he was ruffling a piece of paper, like a magazine or something…

"_You would ruin this girl's life?" _Kalifa asked sounding more interested then shocked…

"_I won't ruin anything… if she won't put up a fight…" _

Usopp suddenly didn't know what happened. Suddenly he got up and ran as fast as he could down the spooky stairs… he was felt the sting in his stomach and the horrible feeling in his head… Hailey? Luccy wants Hailey?! How did he even think he was gonna get to her with Ace protecting her? He had to tell Luffy as soon as he could…

He was almost at the door and he saw the van right outside the building…

"Luffy!" he screamed and jumped into the van. He slammed the door. "Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive!" He shouted and Luffy kicked the car up to about 80 miles per hour. After about ten minutes they were well on their way back home…

"What's the matter with you Usopp? Why did we have to rush out of there so fast?" Nami asked two of the front seat…

"i-i-i-*gasp* I heard that Luccy is going to attack the Shichibukai dance this weekend!" he screamed out, with his hands flying out every where…

"So what? We have nothing to with that?"

"But Hailey is going to that dance!"

"Don't be silly." Luffy said and laughed a little. "Besides, Hailey is going to meet Ace this weekend!"

"But I'm sure that Luccy said that she would be there and she would be attending the dace with Crocodile!"

"What!" Luffy had glanced at the clock on the radio and shouted then speed up.

"Luffy what are you doing?!" Nami shouted at him and held on to her seat.

"Oi idiot! Slow down now!" Sanji shouted and caught Usopp as he fell out of his seat "hey buckle up…" he mumbled and pushed him back up.

"Would you stop already!" they all shouted at him… he did not stop, he recklessly drove all the way out of the red line and way up to the gas station… he pulled such a hard brake that the car nearly took a dive over himself, then landed perfectly over at a gas station… where Shanks was waiting for him…

"You idiot!" Nami screamed and the car shook from the punches Luffy was getting from Nami… Sanji used the chance to kick him hard in the head…

"What they are giving away free doughnuts here today!" Luffy wined back and

"Hmm… sounds like they had a god time…" Shanks mused and walked over to the car…

"Aaah Shanks-sensei" Luffy rolled down the window and greeted and smiled

"Good day Luffy" he greeted back and rested his hand on the window frame. "Why did you want to meet me here?" he asked calmly and smiled friendly at the rest of the people in the van.

"Say can you tell me something about the Shichibukai dance this weekend?" Luffy asked like it was nothing… Usopp shrugged a bit.

"Wait I want to tell you more about what I heard!" he shouted, but he was cut off by the older man my the window

"Shush…" he said and placed a finger over his lips. "Well the Shichibukai dance is an annual event that the most important people In the Grand line city attend… I've been there twice…"

"Ha? What's a gym teacher doing in the hall of the rich and famous…?" Nami asked in disbelief...

"Dear Nami-chan, have some fate in me... I haven't always been just a gym teacher…" he answered smiling…

Usopp came up closer to Sanji and whispered in his ear. "He used be the top rated sheriff in the entire city… there is a long story how he quit and became a teacher"

"Do you know why?"

"No but from what I heard its top secret…"

"Thing is its weary big and everything is really beautiful and grand, everyone talks and there is dancing and people are discussing politics and boring stuff…" Shanks explanted, he made it sound so easy and boring.

"That's it?" Luffy ask and opened the car door ad ran over to the gas station… most likely to get all the doughnuts he could find and stuff them in his mouth or his pocket…

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Shanks asked and took the stay airs out of his face…

"Nonono! I have to tell you guys something!" Usopp shouted

"What, what were you going to say?" Sanji sounded lightly pissed off

"I-I heard that Luccy was going there to kidnap Hailey"

"Really?" shanks asked from the "why do you think he will do that?"

"I don't know but I heard him say I out loud!"

"Are you sure? Isn't Ace supposed to be her body guard?" Nami asked with little disbelief her voice...

"Of course I'm sure!You think I'm lying?" he shouted angrily…

"There is a possibility that you are" Zoro came from the back seat…

"Hmm…" Shanks pondered about it for a good two minuets that Luffy was in the gas station.

"Alright I'm back!" he finally shouted and jumped in the car… "Shanks-sensei are you coming with us?"

"Oh no... I have an appointment to meet someone… the rest of you go and talk to ether one of them, Hailey or Ace tell him to be with her just to be on the safe side…" he started to walk away so Luffy could start to drive back home.

Shanks wondered if there was anything to be taken from that boy… after all Usopp did make up a lot of excuses for school. He was known for his not-so-well-made-lies… but to lie about something like this, he wouldn't have any motives for something like that… so it worried him; could that new girl be in danger… he turned around and started to walk over to the corner of the houses. And heeded over to the restaurant he was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago…

There favorite place… it was a little restaurant, bar and a coffee corner… I was called the phoenix-café. He also knew that it was Marco's favorite place to be. Shanks had spent almost two hours getting ready and planning for this night, and he was sure to make this an anniversary a day that Marco would remember… and now he was late.

He walked in the front door and looked around, and there he was sitting at the bar. He was admiring the painting on the walls. He always did this; admire the elegant art work that was spread all over the walls. The place in particular was a bird with his blue flaming wings spread above the wine cabinet. The blue bird stretched his feathers over the walls and mesmerized Marco. It was clear as day, Shanks could see if from far away. He was not surprised, the art work was really beautiful and it, in a way, reminded him of Marco. That's why he liked the place.

"You're late…" Marcos voice came to his ears when he suddenly was next to him. Shanks had been in a dazed state when was thinking about his boyfriend. Then Marco had walked over to him and he did not look pleased…

"Haha, I'm sorry…" he said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Marco frowned but felt his cheeks heat up when Th red haired man kissed him. Shanks led Marco over to a seat in the corner and then was going to kiss Marco again on the lips but he looked away.

"Don't think our can just kiss your way out of this one, old man. I'm not really happy about you being late! I mean you would think that you would at least be on time because it's our anniversary but no I thought you had forgotten about it completely-mrfh!" Shanks cut him off by pulling him into a passionate kiss... Marco tried to push him off but suddenly felt as if the will power to do so had just disappeared. But it only increased his frustration towards the older man

"You know you talk too much…" Shanks said with a smirk when he broke the kiss, Marco frowned and looked away. "Oh hey come on, it's not like I did this on purpose…" the older man smiled awkwardly and tried to think of was to make this better…

"I don't care…" Marco slided away from his lover and rested his head on his hands. Shanks slid over his way and pulled the menu up to cover them. He pulled his arm over Marcos shoulder and pulled him close, and then he pressed his lips up against his ear and started to softly caress the outer shell.

"Hey old man, what do-"

"Don't be mad at me… I hate it when you are mad at me…" he whispered softly and stroked Marcos arm up and down…

"Don't so this here… not in public!" Marco scolded him and tried to push him off but Shanks would not budge. He smiled against the soft flesh against him and kissed the younger mans neck…

"Fine then let's go somewhere ells" he suddenly said and pulled away

"What already!? Were not gonna eat?" Marco asked, he pulled Shanks back down into his seat and called for the waitress. "You were late and for what you are paying for what we have here!" he ordered and let the girl know that he wanted the usual. Shanks would have the same… he decided to tease his lover just a little bit, he leaned into him and again placed his lips up against Marcos ear.

"Hmm that's funny, because I was thinking of just eating you…" he purred and licked the shell.

"Oi oi… don't do this here, wait a moment!" Marco said and finally put a smile over his face, as well as for a large red blush. Shanks laughed a bit and hugged him close,

"Don't be mad at me…"

"Alright, alright" he said and pushed him away. "But this isn't over."

"Fair enough. I feel as If I'm going to pay for this later…"

"You sure will…" Marco said with a mischievous glint in those bright blue eyes. Shanks smiled back at him and he held on with their anniversary like any other.

Time passed on fast and before they knew it, it was already six o' clock. The sun was setting and the two of them decided it was time for happy-hour and were going to leave for a bar. They stuck close together and held hands. While they laughed and made fun of things together, they had fun together. And not just t the 'good stuff', they had been together since Marco graduated from high school, Shanks had been his homeroom teacher then, before he took over the gym. He had been a teacher for a year at the time and thought that this was the best job ever to have. And one of the reasons was that he got to see Marco every day. But since he as a teacher and Marco was student then he could only go lusting after him I his dreams… then after that brat graduated then there was slim chance that he would ever see the boy again, but then the young male had actually gone ahead and asked Shanks to date him… and that was that… Marco said that since Shanks wasn't his teacher any more then it was more than fine to go out with him. Well that at least that is the shorter version of this little relationship anyway.

"Boy I would hate to be Ace right about now…" Marco said and laughed.

"Why? Is he in trouble? Your old man isn't giving him any trouble is he?" Shanks half slurred out

"No, why would he? Anyway then if you want to know then he is supposed to be meeting a girl this weekend… he's so excited about it, it's really cute."

"A date? I thought they were just meeting to… well when I think about it, it does make much more sense…"

"What you know about it?"

"I met with Luffy before I came to meet yah. He said something about Ace meeting a Hailey girl…"

"Hailey? Where have I heard that name before?" Marco mumbled to himself and pulled Shanks over to a newspaper stand. There was the newspaper with a picture of a family. A dead serious man a mother with a painted on smile, and then a daughter that didn't look like one of the family…

"The newest marble of the city is the cross family. Moved into the city a few days ago, they bought a house on angel Island Street. Although Lady Emily cross said she is weary happy with the outcome of her husband's moving and that her daughter, Hailey Cross is, getting along nicely at her new school she said that all she wants is to have her daughter be happy and find love…"

"Hmm in this city…?" shanks said with sarcastic tone in his voice. "Keep reading"

"She says 'the only way that my daughter will find love is that I let her do what she pleases… so that's why she will be attending the Shichibukai dance to get with the program in this lovely city…' as well for her father quietly agreeing to buy her a dress for the evening…" Marco stopped reading and threw the paper back where he found it. He shook his head and sighed. "These rich people…"

"You think this Hailey Cross Is the same Hailey that Ace is going to see tomorrow?"

"How should I know…?" Marco sighed out. He didn't understand why Shanks all of the sudden wanted to know about all this… was there something special about her…

"Well if is the same Hailey, and then you really should tall Ace to fight for her. And not let her go to the dance"

"Why?"

"I just worry about the new student at the school, something bad might be happening at that place" shanks said then strung his one arm over Marcos shoulder and tried to lighten the mood, no reason to be worrying about that now… the dance was not until tomorrow and tonight was all about Marco.

Marco leaned into the older man and rested his head n his shoulder. Shanks kissed his head and then moved on with their anniversary at the bar until about two in the morning. Was when Marco thought it wouldn't be a good idea to go home before they were too drunk to know what they were doing. Shanks was paying for everything as a punishment for being late for this day…

They were half way home, Marco had the older man hanging over his shoulder, he was singing happily at the top of his voice. With glee in his still shining eyes Marco sang with him as they walked over to the older man's home, it would b better to go there in case something would happen… he lived in a pretty large house a bit close to the school. A large two bead room house with a huge back yard, an attic and a basement. The reason for him having such a large house remanded a mystery to Marco…

He opened the door and tried the best he could to ignore the tongue going up and down his neck.

"Oi, you just can't wait can you?" h mumbled and dragged him into his living room… "Aaah!" he it out a delicious sound when shanks hit the sensitive spot below the ear.

"Damn you kid you are just too damn sexy." Shanks slurred and tripped Marco, to soon he was on his back on the floor with the red haired man towering over him.

"Hey! You can't- mrfh!" again he was cut off by Shanks that forced into a hot and heavy kiss… shanks licked over Marcos lips to ask for access in. the blond placed is hands on each side of Shanks's head and opened his mouth. Shank let his tongue explore the warm caverns inside the younger mans mouth, explored every inch and every corner of the hot wet caverns…

"Mmh… you pervert…" the blond mumbled softly when they broke the kiss…

"You don't have to go anywhere do you?"

"Why do you have to be somewhere?" Marco smirked softly and pulled Shanks back down. Their tongues danced together for long while. Suddenly Marco pushed the red up so they were sitting, he softly bushed his knee into shanks groin….the red haired man smirked into their kisses; he wished that he had another arm right now. He would make Marco shout out in pleasure…

Marco continued to softly rub the older man's manhood. While the red brushed his shingle hand threw the Marcos soft blond hair. The red then ran his hands down to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt; he pinched the pink nibble underneath. Marco let out a lustful moan while the man caressed the little sweet.

"Haha. You sure it's alright we do this on the floor old man?" Marco mumbled while Shanks moved down his neck.

"Mmh... I'm fine with anywhere, as long as you are there"

"Aaahh what a lukewarm sentiment…" he laughed softly and dropped his shirt on the floor. When it dropped shanks ran his hand down his stomach all the way down to unbutton the pants, "aaahh damn it stop teasing me" Marco moaned out when shanks started to stroke Marco outside his pants agonizingly slow, the older man only smirked and pushed his pray down to bight his nibble

"You know you like it" shanks smirked. He suddenly sneaked a hand under the younger man and lifted him f the floor. He jumped into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, before Marco could even say anything then he was thrown on the soft bed spread with the Shanks towering over him. One hand or not…it didn't make any difference. It was way too hard to be mad at this man for too long, there really was no way… the night passed quietly for anyone who slept. But the two of them didn't sleep, they had no rest until the sun came back up the morning after… and if they would be sore then so be it. Any pain they may or may not have to endure would be more then worth it.


End file.
